


The King Just Wants to Read

by mkrcry



Series: Unsavoury Galar Region [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Buttsex, M/M, Not Serious, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkrcry/pseuds/mkrcry
Summary: medieval ages AU(this will probably end up as dirty as their drinking water back in the day...)
Relationships: Raihan/Leon
Series: Unsavoury Galar Region [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676005
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

“Charizard! Use Max Wyrmwind!”  
...But Charizard didn’t obey, Charizard used G-Max Wildfire instead! Duraludon was completely caught in the flames. He was no match for the gigantic Charizard before him, a phenomenon unique to the king’s pokemon that could be controlled. Raihan quickly put down the face guard on his helmet to shield his face from the flickering flames. Once Duraludon was completely incapacitated, the flames subsided on their own right after. Charizard shrank back to his normal size and flapped his wings to put out the rest of the flames with strong gusts of wind.

Raihan quickly ran to his Duraludon. “Are you alright!?”  
Duraludon made a weak and pained cry.  
“Ok phew, you’re not dead... but I guess we should take some more time to train. Sorry about that Duraludon…”  
The guards quickly helped Raihan move his fainted Duraludon out of the arena. He had to take it to a pokemon physician immediately as not many pokemon were able to withstand those hellish flames from Charizard and live to see the next day. This match however, was his tenth loss against the King of Galar.

After Raihan exited the arena grounds, the King stepped in to stand next to Charizard. He was wearing a white embroidered tunic that didn’t do a good job of hiding the roundness of his belly. His light grey breeches matched the colour of his fur-trimmed surcoat that opened in the middle, which he also wore like a cape. He wore his golden, jewel-encrusted crown for this closing ceremony of the match. The crowd cheered for him and Charizard.

“Thank you all for coming here today to witness another one of my battles!”  
The king exclaimed triumphantly while waving to the audience. The crowd exploded in applause and he turned to make his exit and return to the castle with Charizard following behind him.

…

Rose sighed. “Leon… I told you to command your Charizard with the same commands I say.”  
The young man sitting backwards on a small wooden chair before him nervously averted his gaze. “Awww… don’t be mad at me Rose. It only makes sense to end the battle with a flashy move! The crowd loved it! Didn’t you hear their cheers?”  
“Of course I did Leon, but I just want to take precautions…”  
“Ahhh… I’m sorry Rose…”  
Leon stared at the ground looking mopey. There was no way Rose could be really mad at him, afterall, he was a treasure to him. He patted his head with the present he was going to give him as a reward for winning the battle.  
“Ohhh! Is it that…?”  
“Yes it is, Leon. Congratulations on your victory today.”  
“Thanks Rose!”  
Leon took the book from his hands and turned around to sit up properly on his chair. He placed the book on the desk in front of him and started reading the pages.  
“Well… I’ll leave you to it.” Rose left his room.

~

Rose _was_ the King of Galar, but he still continued to handle the duties and has yet to make a public announcement since the real king was being difficult. The King of Galar is a title passed down to whoever is the strongest pokemon trainer in the region. Ten years ago, he was bested by a ten year old. Leon lived in a remote village and travelled all the way to Wyndon, the capital, to challenge King Rose and his Copperajah. It was a private match that only Oleana, the King’s advisor, was a witness of. Thinking that the boy won by pure luck, they scheduled a few more matches every two weeks, only for the King to lose all five. He accepted his defeat after witnessing Charizard’s ability to grow gigantic in their last match and forfeited to spare his Copperajah from sustaining any more injuries.

Since Leon’s overwhelming victory, he decided to arrange for him to live in his castle. A messenger was sent to inform his family back home that he will be studying in the capital for an indefinite period of time. Rose used his own time to personally teach Leon how to read and write. He taught Leon all about the basic duties as a king so that he can take on the same responsibilities once he became an adult, but he never seemed interested in it at all. Leon had always complained about why couldn’t he just get another title as a ‘champion’ instead of a king. As troubling as it was for Rose to handle this subject, Oleana reassured him that Leon was just in his ‘rebellious phase’. Unfortunately Leon never really grew out of it.

Leon was the first trainer to be able to have his own pokemon grow gigantic in battle and also be able to control it. Other wild pokemon could experience the same, but they stayed in a frenzied state and would attack villages, leaving behind a large number of casualties. Rose had him lend a hand on slaying the frenzied pokemon each time right after hearing news of an oversized-pokemon invasion. The people of Galar were able to go about their daily lives peacefully with Charizard as their protector, but all credit was given to Rose as he had to announce that Charizard was his own pokemon to keep everything a secret.

Leon didn’t mind that much. The only thing he wanted to do is read different books than what Rose would usually tell him to read. He was tired of reading stories surrounding the Darkest Day and scriptures of each legendary pokemon. Rose didn’t allow him to read much fiction in case certain ideas would plague his mind. There was nothing of that sort in the castle as he already stealthily checked every potential hiding place. The new book Rose gave him contained stories on the day to day lives of the common folk, something he wasn’t able to experience for half of his life being a shut-in at the castle. He couldn’t help but want to read and learn more about other people since he was only able to socialize with Rose and Oleana and his pokemon for the past ten years. Little did Rose know, Leon was determined more than ever to escape from the castle to and go on an adventure to the markets...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the middle ages rlly sucked

There was a pokemon physician just outside of the arena. Raihan quickly brought his injured Duraludon into the tent. Duraludon’s leg got caught in the tent entrance flap and Raihan had to kneel down to untangle it as his pokemon cried in pain.  
“Man… I wish there was a way to make Duraludon pocket-sized or something…”  
Unfortunately, the physician for today was a substitute for the wise and renowned Surgeon Joy. He demanded payment to be put on the table before the treatment began. Raihan pulled out two pokegold pieces and placed them on the table.  
It was obvious that Duraludon was covered with burns. The physician, unsure of what to do, opened the cages of his few Shellos in the corner and they crawled their way toward Duraludon.  
“L-Let’s see if this herb power will work…”  
Raihan argued that the surgeon would normally apply some sort of liquid salve every time Charizard sets his pokemon on fire. The substitute refused to listen to him dictating how to do his job correctly and sprinkled herb power into Duraludon’s mouth. Duraludon didn’t like the shitty taste and started thrashing about. It probably would have tasted better if it was bitter instead. The Shellos at this point have begun to crawl onto Duraludon’s body.  
“Hey! You better fix up my pokemon or I’m not paying you!” Raihan was getting impatient. He was so sure that he would win against the king this time but it turned out things didn’t go as planned. While taking out his frustrations on the physician, it seemed like Duraludon calmed down as the cool bodies of the Shellos were able to help ease the pain of the burns as they crawled a few laps all over Duraludon. Duraludon let out a happy cry once he stopped feeling any pain.  
“Huh? You’re alright now, Duraludon? But… yuck… you’re all covered in slime!” Raihan turned to the man. “Hey, at least help me clean this off Duraludon!”  
Duraludon was quickly wiped down with a clean rag and the two made their way back to the castle.

~

Raihan was a knight sent from Hammerlocke castle to work for the king. He was currently tasked with protecting the king’s castle, which really didn’t need much protection thanks to the king’s powerful Charizard. He had no complaints since all he had to do was patrol the grounds for a few hours each day and get paid for it. During his training to become a knight, he had also worked hard to become a stronger pokemon trainer. He never lost a battle when it wasn’t against the king which was why he was still popular among the nobles and common folk. After each battle, he would frequently get presents from his fans, win or lose.

From his most recent battles with the King, he felt that there was some kind of disconnection between the king and his Charizard. Charizard would frequently use different moves than the ones the king orders. He was hoping that their dissociation would give him an advantage in battle, but as long as Charizard could become gigantic and stronger, he would probably never win unless his Duraludon could do the same.

After bringing Duraludon back to his room at Wyndon castle, he took off his armor and put on something more comfortable to wear. He went out again to head to the neighbouring town right outside of the castle walls. His usual routine after losing against the king was to head to the tavern to drink his sorrows away, and also find a nice lady to comfort him for the rest of the night.

…

“Please, Rose!”  
Leon barged into Rose’s room and wouldn’t stop clinging onto him. He wouldn’t stop begging Rose to take him to the banquet to celebrate ‘his’ victory.  
“Sorry Leon, I can’t let you come. Your presence here must remain a secret until all preparations are made…”  
“Awww… come on Rose, please?”  
Oleana was getting pissed off. When Leon starts getting whiny, Rose’s resolve to go against what he wants begins to falter. She looked over to Leon. “Your majesty, please don’t make his… ummm, highness, more troubled than he already is!”  
It gets really confusing when Oleana tries to address them without using their names.  
“Can’t you just introduce me as a new servant or something?”  
Rose sighed. “Sorry Leon, we can’t. We definitely can’t treat the king like a servant, even if you continue to evade your duties. Please give up for today. I promise I’ll think of something the next time we have another grand banquet.”  
Oleana quickly interjected. “Your majes- ...h-highness! You shouldn’t promise something you can’t possibly fulfi-”  
“Okay, you promised!”  
Leon let go of Rose, satisfied with his small victory.  
“You can spend the rest of your time freely outside in the garden terrace. There won’t be any guards patrolling on foot or in air tonight as they will all be in the banquet hall.”  
“Okay.”  
Leon didn’t sound too excited but he also didn’t want to sound ungrateful. Being able to go outside even if it’s restricted to castle grounds was better than nothing. Rose and Oleana left for the banquet hall while Leon made his way to the garden once the halls were clear.

Leon sat down in the garden and stared at the sunset.  
“This is better than I thought, Charizard! I can’t believe there will be no guards tonight!”  
Leon was getting restless. He already sent one of his pokemon on a scouting mission and was trying his best to patiently wait for his return. Rose had given him the book early afternoon and he’s already read it countless times up until now. There were a few notes written by the author that they had a whole series of books. He had no choice but to start his quest to collect them all. After a while, his pokemon appeared before him.  
“Welcome back Dragapult! Did you figure out where the town is?”  
Dragapult nodded, and handed him paper with squiggly lines all over it. Two Dreepys appeared holding a quill pen and an inkhorn. Leon had no idea what it meant so he decided to get his Mr. Rime to help decipher it. On a blank piece of paper, Mr. Rime drew out a much more readable map.  
“Okay! It’s time to go on an adventure! Let’s go Charizard!”  
Leon grabbed his bag and hopped on Charizard’s back. Together they flew to the town just outside of the castle walls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leon breaks out of quarantine

Charizard landed along the outskirts of the town. Leon got off of him and marked down his location on the map.  
“We’ll meet back here once I’m done exploring for the night.”  
Charizard nodded, but he was worried. It was the first time in ten years since Leon went outside to town. A lot of things have changed since he ventured to Wyndon on his own.  
“Don’t worry Charizard, I’ll be back before you know it so keep the castle safe!”  
He waved goodbye and ran towards the town.

…

Raihan stepped inside the usual tavern he visits. He sat down at a table with the regulars he knew. They were another knight, and a lass.  
“Hey, are any of you going to buy me a drink?”  
None of them said anything and just looked at one another.  
“Awww, come on! You do this all the time after every one of my pokemon battles at the arena!”  
Raihan called over one of the tavern workers and made his order.  
“This is your tenth loss, Sir Raihan! Not a very grand achievement...”  
The lass gave Raihan a disappointed look. “Yeah! This is your punishment for losing ten times! We’re thinking maybe we spoil you too much. Perhaps you’ll do better next time if we don’t reward you.”  
Raihan pouted. “Tch… I tried my best!” His drink came and he chugged it down in one go. He waved at a worker to get him another.  
The knight looked over to Raihan. “Don’t think that defeating the king would be an easy feat. His Charizard is constantly battling oversized pokemon on the outskirts of town…”  
“... Really?” Raihan was thinking that maybe he should try and see if his Duraludon could handle fighting giant wild pokemon.  
“Please don’t think of trying it. Even if you happen to be the second strongest trainer in the region, battling any giant pokemon is tough! Charizard can handle them on his own but we need a squadron of knights to take down one ourselves…”  
“Ughh… There’s gotta be a way to make my Duraludon gigantic right?” Raihan started thinking about his battle earlier. He only needed his Duraludon to land one more thunderbolt on Charizard if he didn’t turn gigantic to knock it out. “Hey, since you have firsthand experience in those raids, what are they like?”  
“Honestly, I think you should be one of the ones out there fighting. Most of the pokemon we have aren’t that strong. I have no other pokemon except for my cute little Toxel… breaks my heart when I have to send my baby out to fight…”  
The knight started snivelling. Raihan felt bad for asking about it but the knight continued speaking after calming down a bit.  
“...We don’t have enough physicians to help out all the injured pokemon in these skirmishes, but once we defeat a giant pokemon, it does scatter some resources and items on the ground.”  
The knight rummaged through his bag, took out a small pouch and passed it to him.  
“They drop these strange gems. No one knows what they do but they melt when it’s too warm. They’re either light blue and diamond-prism shaped, or red and spiky-looking. The other knights would keep the berries and gold nuggets, but discard the rest. You can have these.”  
“Uhhhh… thanks.”  
Raihan wasn’t sure if they were worth keeping if they couldn’t figure out what they were used for, but he placed it in his bag anyway. There was no way he’d even suggest fighting the king again, and asking if he could send out three other pokemon to have a fair fight against his giant Charizard. He let out a heavy sigh and tried not to think too much about it anymore. There wasn’t much else to talk about so he started eyeing the lass next to him...

…

Leon walked along the streets. It was very different from what Wyndon was ten years ago. All the buildings have changed and some areas were particularly crowded.  
“Uhhh… is it here?”  
The farther he walked, he felt like he was seeing less people. There were more houses and fields if anything. He checked his map.  
“Oh no… that’s the wrong direction…”  
He quickly ran back. Even though Rose told him he could stay at the garden, he would normally return to his room before the bedtime bell sounded. He didn’t want to waste his precious time in town getting lost.

He made it to the market. There were many merchants out trying to get their last sales for the day. He then realized he made the mistake of forgetting to bring some pokegold, not that he had any to his name. All of his belongings at the castle were purchased by Rose. When he grew out of the clothes his mother made for him when he set out on his adventure, Rose had bought him new clothes made from the finest foreign materials. Before he went to the garden, he decided to wear his gold-trimmed dark grey tunic, and plain trousers to match. It happened to be the least gaudy of what he had in his wardrobe. Fortunately, the merchants weren’t bothering him as much compared to the nobles that dressed in brighter colours and wore their surcoats.  
He browsed around. He was feeling a little depressed about being broke but he’ll just have to remember what he wanted to buy and get Rose to buy it for him… or sneak out again the next time he gets the chance.  
Past the food market, there were more jewelry, clothing and other luxurious goods for sale. After walking a bit further, there was finally a shop in a corner that had a book on their table. Just as Leon picked it up to ask how much it costs, a thief ran towards him, snatched the book from his hand, and ran away.  
“H-hey! Come back here!” Leon ran after him as the merchant started screaming for help.

…

Raihan stepped out of the tavern feeling dejected. He had asked if the lass would like to spend the night at an inn with him, but she told him she would rather not, and that he should feel like a loser just for today to become a better pokemon trainer. Harsh, but it could be worse, he thought. If the rest of her insults made to him were somehow broadcasted to the entire world, he would have stabbed himself with his sword right through his own gut on the spot. Good thing everyone was too drunk to care in the noisy tavern.

As he was making his way back to the castle, a merchant ran up to him.  
“Oh! Sir Raihan!!!” She was trying to catch her breath. “A thief stole one of my books and ran in that direction! P-please help me!”  
Raihan sobered up a bit. “R-Really? Alright, I’m on it!”  
He ran toward the direction the merchant pointed to. There were no signs of anyone nearby but he still continued his search.

...

Leon chased the thief past a few workshops and into numerous alleyways. Caught between a few knights patrolling up ahead and him, the thief decided to give up, throw the book at him, and make his escape through another alleyway. He staggered when he got hit, and wasn’t able to see where the thief went.  
“Ahhh… he got away…”  
He clutched onto the book. All he had to do now was return it to the merchant. There was only one problem, that being he had no clue where he was. He tried to retrace his steps but he somehow ended up back at the same spot the thief fled at. His map wasn’t much help since it was a landmark map and no streets were illustrated. The buildings all around him were built closely together so there were a lot of alleyways. There weren't a lot of people around the area now that the sky was getting darker. When he managed to find somebody to ask for help, he wasn't very good at remembering their directions.

He walked through an alleyway he thought he came from, but it was a dead end. The sound of footsteps grew louder behind him.  
“... I finally found you, thief!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is historically inaccurate because poop doesn't exist here
> 
> ... along with other historically accurate things

Leon was about to turn around but he was pushed against the wall in front of him. He dropped the book in his hand and it landed on the ground.  
“W-wait! I’m not a thief! The real thief got away…!”  
“Be quiet! You’ve probably stolen other things besides the book too!”  
The man seemed to be an off-duty knight, and started searching through his clothes. He decided to be cooperative to help prove his innocence quicker.

The texture of his clothes were smooth to the touch. Raihan thought it must have been made with silk, not something an average thief would wear. He also couldn’t help but notice that he had a well built body, especially his pectoral muscles in particular. Grabbing them by the handful in his partial drunken stupor, the ‘thief’ couldn’t help but squirm a bit.  
“Nnnn… t-there’s nothing there...”  
“No, there’s clearly something right here! … Oh wait…” Those were just his nipples. Raihan let go of him, feeling a bit embarrassed he got all caught up playing with a man’s chest. He turned his attention to the man’s bag that was slung around his waist. There was only a stone pendant in there, but it didn’t look valuable at all.  
He turned him around to interrogate him face to face, but still had him cornered against the wall.  
“Are you from around here? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.” He was staring him down, and it took awhile for him to answer.  
“I… I’m from Postwick… but I’ve been living in Wyndon for ten years now.”  
“...”  
Raihan wasn’t paying attention at all to what he was saying. He couldn’t stop staring at his eyes. His pupils were the same colour as a glittering gold nugget, and his eyelashes were long too. His hair was soft and untangled; he could run his fingers through it all day…

Leon wasn’t sure how to answer but he knew he couldn’t just tell him that he had been living in the castle all this time. He answered his question nervously, but got no reply. He looked up at the knight and noticed he smelled like booze, which might explain why he was acting strangely. After looking closely at his face for a bit, he remembered he was that knight who battled him numerous times with his Duraludon.

He had seen him from a distance before at the castle. When he was feeling hungry in the middle of the night, he would sneak into the pantry to grab a snack right before this knight was about to do the same. The servants would wrongly accuse this poor knight for taking two portions every time, but they never found evidence to prove it was him. Eventually they accepted that it may have been done by a poltergeist. This knight was the strongest trainer he’s ever fought, and the only one worthy enough for him to consider a rival in all of Galar.

What was his name? Rose had mentioned him a few times before...  
“Rai- ...han?”  
“Hmmm...? Ah!”  
Upon hearing his name, the knight snapped back to reality.  
“S-so you know me… b-but that’s not how you should address a knight!” Raihan was flustered and let go of his hair. “What’s your name…?”  
“... Leon.”

“Leon… which noble house are you from? Which family?” Raihan only just met him but felt strangely captivated. If Leon wasn’t a thief, there was no way he was a peasant either if he was able to wear such finely-made clothing. Although he moved his hand away from his hair, it was now feeling up his waist. It was difficult to keep his hands off him.  
“Ahhh… what if I said I was… part of the royal family?” Leon nervously smiled, but Raihan let out a laugh.  
“Hah! Nice joke… I work for the castle so I know just which of the King’s family members I’m to protect! He doesn’t live with any other relatives since they probably all have their own castles. His majesty doesn’t even have any children, or even a wife or mistress! There’s always rumors about him and his stuck-up royal advisor though…”  
“Haha… r-right…”  
“You’re a shy one aren’t you? I’m not one to pry... I’m sure you’ll tell me one day.”

It seemed like Raihan wasn’t going to accuse him of being a thief anymore so Leon really wanted to get out of there and return the book.  
“Ummm… Sir Raihan, I-”  
“Want to have some fun, Leon?”  
He was surprised at his proposition. It was getting late and he wasn’t sure when the bedtime bell would sound.  
“Haha… is it a pokemon battle or something? Sorry, I don’t have my partner here with me right now…”  
“... It’s more fun than pokemon battles.”  
That was a bold statement, what could be more fun than pokemon battles?  
Nevertheless, it made him rather curious to find out.  
“I’ve never heard of something more fun than that… could you show me?”

…

“Okay… just hold onto the wall like this…”  
Raihan had him bend his upper body forward and support himself with his hands. He then felt Raihan push his groin against his butt.  
“Ummm… what’s so fun about this, Sir Raihan…? It feels kind of weird…”  
Raihan was loosening the cord belt for his pants. The silky material immediately slipped off and landed at his ankles. He could feel the cold wind brush against his bare skin.  
“It’s a bit cold out… can’t we keep the pants on?”  
Raihan wasn’t paying attention to what he was asking. “Wow, I can’t believe your undergarments are made of expensive silk too…”  
Leon was feeling embarrassed about that remark. He wasn’t sure what ‘normal’ undergarments were supposed to be like for men his age. “Is it really that strange…?”  
“No… but it’s very cute that you care so much about this… Here…” Raihan loosened the drawstring and his underwear slipped off just like his trousers a moment ago. “Now you don't have to think about it anymore.”  
Raihan took out a small glass container from his bag. It was supposed to be some sort of slippery healing salve he bought from the apothecary. He just uses it as lubricant. After applying it around his fingers, he stuck them inside Leon’s butt.  
“Ahhh! W-wait! That’s my-”  
“Shhh… I know what it is, Leon. Just stay still and tell me if it hurts.”  
“Ughhh! Sir Raihan… I- I don’t understand what’s so fun about this...” Leon was trying his best to keep his position, but all he felt was pain and humiliation.  
“The fun part will come soon… does it still hurt?”  
“Yeah… a bit…”  
Raihan started fingering him slower but eventually put another finger into him and more salve. He was starting to get used to it.  
“… It doesn’t hurt much anymore.”  
He felt his fingers slip out of him, but only to have something bigger to replace them.  
“Hnnnn!”  
Raihan used the rest of the contents in the glass bottle on his dick. He put his hands on Leon’s waist and started thrusting into him.  
“Ahhh! Ahhhhhn! S-slow down…! It feels strange…”  
He started stroking Leon’s penis with one hand.  
“W-wait, Sir Raihan! T-that’s my-”  
“I know… and mine’s inside you. I’m going to cum soon…”  
He rubbed him with his hand that was coated with the slippery salve. Leon grew harder in his hand and he started stroking him faster.  
“S-Sir Raihan! S-stop! It’s gonna-”  
“Let’s come together, Leon. Hold it in for me.”  
Raihan started gripping the base of his cock tightly, only letting go once he got a few more strokes in and with his cock buried all the way inside. Leon came immediately after he loosened his grip. As he did, Raihan could feel his insides contract and wrap around him even more tightly. He felt completely milked for every last drop.  
“Ahhh… Leon… that was incredible…” Raihan wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. He gave the butt in front of him a playful slap, making Leon let out another moan.

The sound of the bedtime bell rang throughout town.  
“Crap, I still need to head back to the castle!”  
Raihan quickly fixed his pants. Leon's legs gave in and he sat on the ground, struggling to put his underwear back on. He thought it would be rude to leave him like this so he helped him out. Unfortunately he had no extra cloth to help wipe him down. He was starting to feel a bit sorry for unloading inside him.  
“Can you walk?” He reached his hand out to help Leon get up. Leon staggered a bit and had to hold onto the wall to support his body.  
“Sir Raihan… Can you please take me to the market? I really need to return that book…”  
Raihan reached down to grab the book on the ground and handed it back to Leon. “Is it really that important? Can’t it wait until tomorrow? You should probably rest after doing all tha-”  
“No! Ahh… sorry, it’s just- I don’t know if I will have the chance to do so tomorrow…”  
“Oh…, alright then.”  
Raihan led the way but Leon almost fell over after taking a step forward. He quickly rushed to his side and caught him.  
“Thanks Raihan… let me hold onto you for a bit longer.” Leon put his hand on his shoulder to support himself.  
“O-okay…” He turned away and started blushing. They exited the alleyway and walked onto the street. He turned to Leon, but he looked like he was feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
“Sir Raihan… Your hand…”  
“Ack! Sorry…” He moved his hand up so it was on his waist instead.  
“...”  
“...”  
They walked in silence. About halfway to the market, Leon felt more comfortable walking on his own and let go of him.  
“... I still think pokemon battles are more fun.”  
“Hmmm? Well that’s where you’re wrong. This was probably your first time, you just need to try it again a few mor-”  
“This is why you keep losing your battles.” Leon turned away to hide his mocking smile.  
Raihan gave him a shocked look, and then turned away. “Hmph! Why do they always bring up my losses to hurt me? Just because you said that, I swear I’m gonna work harder and win against the king one day! You better watch that match and prepare yourself for my victory celebration party-”  
“We’re at the market now.” Leon ran toward the shops.  
“H-hey wait up!”

All stands were closed except for one where a woman was still sitting behind. She turned her attention to them as soon as she saw Raihan.  
“Oh! You’re back! Did you catch the thief, Sir Raihan?”  
“Ah, unfortunately we did not, but we got the book back.”  
Leon took the book out of his bag. Raihan saw him hesitate a bit before giving it back to the merchant.  
“W-wait… How much is the book?” Raihan asked the merchant. He thought for a second that Leon looked like he really wanted it.  
“It costs seventy pokegolds, Sir Raihan.”  
“Seventy!?”  
Raihan’s daily salary was two pokegolds a day. That amount of pokegolds would take him maybe a month-and-a-half to two to save up for, taking into consideration that he still needs to buy food every day. He snuck a glance at Leon, and he clearly looked dejected. Maybe he didn’t have that much in his savings anyway if he did remember to bring his wallet.  
“I-It has more pages than usual… The author combined their latest work with some other new poetry works instead of producing them separately.”  
He could have sworn that he saw Leon’s eyes lit up after hearing that tidbit. He took out his pokegold pouch and started counting the pieces. He’s only fucked him once and he’s already compelled to spend all his savings on him.  
“...That’s fifty-eight pokegolds. T-that’s alright Sir Raihan, I can-”  
Raihan quickly pulled out his emergency pokegold pouch, counted for twelve more pieces and placed them on the table. “A knight never leaves a debt unpaid!”  
He took the book and handed it to Leon.  
“R-Raihan… Are you sure…?”  
Raihan blushed and gritted his teeth. “T-That’s ‘Sir’ Raihan! And you better read it so my pokegold’s well spent!”  
“O-of course! Thanks Rai- I-I mean, Sir Raihan!” Leon hugged him but he awkwardly squirmed and told him to stop since they were in front of the merchant. The merchant was too busy admiring the pile of pokegold pieces to even look at them.

They walked together until they hit a crossroad. Raihan had to take the direction back to the castle, while Leon had to exit the town and meet up with his Charizard.  
“Hey Leon, the castle is over there so I guess this is where we part ways. Will I get to see you again?”  
Leon stayed silent. He was very grateful that Raihan bought him such an expensive gift. The only thing he could wish for now was the freedom to walk around anywhere in the castle.  
“I… I would like to meet up with you again too but… I’m not sure when I can-”  
“Fine… at least let me have this.” Raihan leaned in and kissed him. He turned and walked away toward the castle, leaving Leon standing there alone.  
“W-wait Raihan! I’ll definitely fight you in a pokemon battle one day… and this time, it will be face to face!”  
Leon ran in the other direction as fast as he could.  
Raihan stopped to think about his words. “This time? I don’t recall battling him before...”

Leon found his Charizard and quickly hopped on his back. They took flight, and it was only a couple of minutes before they landed back in the garden.  
“Phew… Rose isn’t here… let’s head in.” The rest of his pokemon followed behind him back into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTHING IS MORE FUN THAN PKMN BATTLES


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leon goes back to his room

Leon peeked into the hall. There were no signs of any guards on patrol.  
Maybe the banquet was still going on, he thought. He crept back into his room, with his new book in hand.  
Peeking into his room from the crack of the door, he noticed that it was in the same state as he left it. He went inside and closed it behind him once all his pokemon went in.  
“Phew…”  
He turned to the corner and immediately saw Rose, sitting at his study. He dropped his book in surprise, but quickly whispered to his Aegislash to hide it behind his shield.  
“R-Rose!”  
Rose turned to look at him with a grave expression. “Where were you Leon!? You were supposed to stay in your room or the garden!”  
“I… Uhh… I _was_ in the garden! I just fell asleep s-somewhere hidden!” He quickly made up some excuse, hoping that Rose would be satisfied. He turned away, took off his bag, and put it on a cabinet.

Under the brightly lit room with the help of a Chandelure and Litwicks, Rose noticed there was a stain on Leon’s trousers.  
“Leon, come here.” Rose’s tone was enough to make him feel nervous but he immediately walked over.  
“Y-Yes?” He stood in front of him.  
“Turn around.”  
He did as he was told. Raihan’s cum had already trickled out of him and seeped through his underwear. He could feel his trousers were also a bit wet at that spot.  
“Take off your trousers!” Rose ordered, becoming increasingly irate the more the stared at the stain.  
He loosened his cord belt and took his pants off.  
Rose could see the similar stain on his undergarment. He got up from his seat and took his silk trousers. He shook his hand clutching onto them in anger.  
“Who did this to you!? Tell me!”  
Rose was completely furious now. Leon didn’t know how to react to his outburst. He had never seen him like this before, but he knew he had to make up some excuse. It seemed too dangerous if he were to mention Raihan here.  
“I-I’m not sure… I had my back turned…”  
Rose took the vase on the table and threw it on the ground, shattering it. It startled Leon and the rest of the pokemon in the room. Charizard wanted to stand next to Leon and protect him, but Mr. Rime used his cane to stop him and tell him to stay put for now.  
“Ah… I-it only hurt a bit… but I’m mostly fine! D-don’t worry-”  
Leon tried to tell him it was no big deal, but that only made him angrier. He slammed his fist on the table.  
“T-take off your undergarment… I need to check if you’re injured.” Rose’s voice broke a bit. He was giving a hint of regret of all that had happened.  
Leon turned his back to him again and took off his underwear. It was embarrassing, but since Rose seemed awfully worried, he spread his buttock just a bit.  
Rose could see clearly that his anus was a bit swollen, and that there was redness on his other buttock. He started trembling with undying rage.  
“I… I SWEAR I WILL FIND THE MAN WHO DID THIS TO YOU! I WILL HAVE HIS HEAD! HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO THE KI-”  
Oleana stepped into the room upon hearing the commotion. Aegislash quickly zipped in front of Leon to shield his privates from her sight.  
“Y-Your Majesty! What seems to be the problem here!? You should be at your quarters-”  
Rose interrupted her and pointed to Leon. “An unknown miscreant defiled him! Call all the royal guards and servants still awake at this hour! They need to be on the lookout for anyone suspicious that may have entered the castle!”  
He grabbed Leon’s dirty trousers and underwear and placed them on the table.  
“Oleana! Get a servant to wash Leon’s clothes immediately! And you, Leon, go to the bath and clean yourself thoroughly… I will give the order to all the guards, servants, and knights to find this man! I’ll make sure he gets publicly executed!”  
Rose stormed out of the room. Oleana followed behind and closed the door behind her.

“Haaaah…” Leon let out a long sigh. He took off his tunic and wrapped himself in a large blanket to cover up. After grabbing a change of clothes, he went out of his room with his Dragapult on the lookout, leading the way to the bath.  
There were no servants or guards in the halls since Rose and Oleana must have had them all gather up for a quick meeting. He used the time to quickly clean himself up.  
“...”  
He wasn’t sure how to wash himself down there after what Raihan did to him. He didn’t know what that act even was since Rose had never taught him. When he reached the age of puberty and his body started changing, Rose just told him to lock himself in his room when he felt uncomfortable and wait for it to pass. He had tried touching himself before but not the slovenly way Raihan did to him. After washing his hand, he sat down and stuffed his fingers into his anus. There was still leftover residue of the salve mixed with Raihan’s fluids. He put his fingers in deeper, trying to scrape out as much as possible. His insides were still sensitive and he couldn’t help but remember the events that transpired earlier. He started stroking his dick with his salve and semen covered hand, trying to mimic how Raihan did it.  
“Hnnn… Ahhh…” Leon felt like he was going to cum soon. He started fingering himself with his other hand. His semen shot out and landed on his stomach. He laid there panting, wiping the sweat off his face with a sponge.  
Even if this could never be more fun than pokemon battles, it could at least be on par with them, he thought.

Dragapult appeared before him while he was still scrubbing himself down, letting him know he doesn’t have much time left before the guards start patrolling again for the night. He quickly rinsed himself off and used the blanket to dry off. After putting on his clothes, he went back to his room.

Leon was exhausted and fell asleep quickly. After the meeting, Rose went into Leon’s room to check up on him. Relieved that he still was able to fall asleep, he exited the room quietly and went back to his own quarters to plan for his big announcement for the following morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time to throw ppl in cages

Rose and Oleana had all of the servants, royal guards, and hired knights present in the banquet hall. They had taken time to prepare a speech without mentioning that the victim in particular was Leon, and come up with a scenario punishable by death.  
“I’ve gathered you all here to make an important announcement!”  
At the sound of His Majesty’s voice, everyone settled down and gave him his full attention.  
“One of my distant relatives happened to be at the castle and in town last night! Not only had the criminal forcefully stole her chastity, he also tried to kill her as well! I order you all to restrain and report all suspicious individuals that may have infiltrated the castle. The knights will patrol the town and ask the towns people if they have seen anyone committing such a crime yesterday night! Are there any questions?”  
Once Rose finished speaking, a servant raised their hand.  
“Is there a description of this man? It will help greatly in our search…!”  
Rose and Oleana had taken the time to discuss this particular problem. Leon couldn’t tell them how his attacker looked like but Rose was sure that it was not likely that his staff attacked him. He had a feeling that Leon fled to town last night since his shoes were covered in grit. They would have otherwise not been as dirty if he did stay in the castle. Leon couldn’t give any more details but told them he could probably remember from the sound of their voice. The plan was to now capture potential suspects and have Leon confirm if it was them.

Raihan let out a yawn. Everyone had to wake up earlier than usual to hear this announcement. He was still feeling tired, and depressed that he only had three pokegolds left to his name. It was enough for food for the week, but he will have to be careful to not get sick as he wouldn’t have enough for medicine.  
A knight next to him gave him a nudge. “Sir Raihan, it wasn’t you was it?”  
The knight snickered. Raihan lightly punched his side for accusing him of something so low. There was no way he would ever force a maiden, let alone try to kill her.  
“Nah, I fooled around with a guy last night. He was very cute.”  
“How shameless…”  
Raihan had a gross, goofy grin plastered on his face as he thought about Leon. The knight immediately regretted asking.

…

After the king’s speech, everyone was ordered to continue on with their day and with their new duties. The knights working for the castle were sent to town to question the townspeople. They were to return to the castle by evening, and help keep watch so the royal guards can go on their breaks. The king made it clear that his relative would be staying in that room no one was ever allowed to go into, which really had been Leon’s room anyway. No one was allowed to go in that room without permission.

“I can’t believe this…” Raihan sighed. He was chatting with another knight patrolling around town. He was tasked to check the market area but he couldn’t find any useful information from the townsfolk there. The merchants were also relentless in trying to make a sale from him. He had to think of an excuse one after another without mentioning that he was completely broke to protect his pride.  
“The town is actually quite peaceful. No one here has reported seeing anyone suspicious! Did you have any luck?”  
“No reports here either. Only thieves, but they were stealing goods instead of kidnapping.”  
“I can’t believe we’re not even allowed to go to town at night anymore until the criminal is caught… I was thinking of going to a tavern tonight too...”  
Not that he should anyway, he needed to save up his emergency funds again.  
“That is unfortunate, Sir Raihan. Let’s work hard to catch this criminal.”  
“Yeah! If I ever find him, I’ll even give him a few stabs with my sword!”

…

Leon slept through the morning bell. He woke up when the Dreepys started playing around and bouncing on his bed. He sat up and scanned the room. The vase Rose had broken was cleaned up, and a new identical one was placed on his desk. His clothes he wore yesterday were also neatly folded on top of a cabinet. He decided to change into them since they were more comfortable.  
His food had also been delivered to his room, and was sitting on the table. As he sat down to eat, he asked Dragapult to check how the hall looked like and if there were any guards out. Dragapult stuck his head through the wall, and turned back shaking his head. It seems like there were more guards than usual patrolling.  
Not that it was surprising but Leon still felt troubled. The problem right now is that Rose wanted to kill somebody, and that somebody is supposed to be Raihan. There was no way Leon could let him die, afterall, he was his greatest rival.  
“...Without him, pokemon battles would really be less fun than… what was the word Rose used… getting defiled?”  
He ate while sharing some of the food with his pokemon. At least he had them to keep him company for the time being.  
“Oh, that’s right! Aegislash, do you still have my book?”  
Aegislash handed over Leon’s book which he had safely kept behind his shield all this time. He sat at his desk to read, and even read outloud for his pokemon to listen. At least he could still pass the time this way.

…

Before the evening bell sounded, there had been a number of men brought back to the castle and thrown into the dungeon. They were all the potential suspects the knights had arrested from town. Rose knew he had to act quickly, as memory can be a fickle thing. Sometimes, he would forget what he ate for dinner last night, or what he was doing just moments ago! He couldn’t trust that the townspeople would remember what they saw two nights before.

The knights have spent the entire day searching through town and have all returned to the castle. He hopes that at least one of the men in the dungeon was responsible for attacking Leon so he can exact revenge.

But first, he had to make preparations to have Leon see the prisoners. Since they went with the lie of saying that a woman had been attacked, they had to dress Leon up in lady clothes. He had Oleana help him with that and she had some other servants help out once Leon’s face, except for his eyes, had been covered with an opaque veil, and he was fitted into a dress. The servants helped braid his hair and put on hair ornaments. Another veil was placed on his head and his transformation was complete. The servants left the room and went back to their duties.

Even his pokemon were amazed and their mouths were hanging open. Their usual sloppily dressed trainer had become as elegant as a princess. Leon twirled around in his purple dress and his pokemon danced with him.  
“Alright your Highness, it’s time to head to the throne room.”  
Leon nodded and Oleana led the way. He was escorted by all his pokemon and he held onto Charizard’s hand on the way there.

When Leon went into the throne room, even Rose was speechless for a moment.  
“Ahh… You look absolutely stunning, Dandelion!”  
He guessed Dandelion was going to be his alias while he’s dressed like this.  
“Oleana, please have the guards bring in the prisoners!”  
Rose sat on the throne and Leon stood next to him. His pokemon stationed themselves behind him. He was instructed by Rose to not speak, but only nod or shake his head.

The prisoners were led in one by one, each knelt before the king. Of course, none of them were Raihan. When they looked up, they immediately cast their eyes down because of the ferocious Charizard glaring and growling at them. His pokemon didn’t know he had been with Raihan the night before either.  
“Dandelion, which one of these men was your attacker?”  
Leon shook his head to say none of them were but Rose remembered he said he could only tell by the sound of their voice.  
“I command each one of you to speak a few words! Starting with the one on the far left!”  
The guards pointed their spears at the man curled up on the left. He let out a shrill scream but nervously introduced himself and tried to prove his innocence. Leon shook his head, telling Rose that he wasn’t the one.  
They moved on to the next prisoner and it was the same result including the last one. Leon told him none of them were his attacker. Rose was in disbelief but he told the guards to take them away and still keep them in the dungeon for now. Once they had some privacy, he spoke with Leon.  
“You’re not protecting your attacker, are you!?”  
“I’m not! I swear none of them were!”  
Rose was getting frustrated, and Leon hoped that he would give up soon.  
Oleana gave him a suggestion. “Perhaps we can allow the others to take a look at ‘her’ appearance. We can hire an artist to sketch a portrait of his face and distribute flyers across town. The knights could then ask the townsfolk if they had seen him with anyone else that night.”  
Leon was getting worried. It sounded like a better plan than their original. He wanted to object but Rose interrupted him.  
“That sounds like a good plan. Let’s round up all the knights to gather in this room along with an artist. We must have them check the town again after the briefing. I want to catch this criminal as soon as possible!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will die for pretty princess leon


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's Dungeon Adventure

The guards entered the banquet hall and called all knights present to make their way to the throne room immediately for another one of the king’s announcements. Raihan had just gotten his plate of hot food and sat down at a table.  
“Ugh… this is going to be cold after…” He quickly stuffed a few bites in his mouth and wiped his hands before exiting the hall.  
There were around one hundred knights in charge of protecting the castle. The rest were tasked with continuing to protect the town and castle from oversized pokemon. As soon as all knights were present, the guards closed the doors and the king’s advisor spoke for him.  
“We have gathered you here to inform you that the criminal was not among the rounded up suspects. We have come up with a different plan to catch him. The court painter will sketch portraits of the victim which you will show to the townspeople. If they confirm to have seen the king’s relative that night, please report back to the castle immediately. We will also show you how she looks.”  
Oleana turned to Rose and he nodded in approval.  
“Please step forward, Miss Dandelion.”  
Leon was hiding behind the throne chair and revealed himself for the knights and court painter to see. The court painter immediately began sketching a portrait. Some of the knights blushed at the sight of him.  
Raihan didn’t pay attention. He could care less what the king’s relative looked like if he was going to be handed a portrait later anyway. All he could think about was Leon and how he wanted so much to see him again. A knight beside him gave him a nudge.  
“Hey, Sir Raihan! This one is a real looker! You’ll regret this if this is our only chance to see her in the flesh!”  
Raihan reluctantly looked up, but was shocked to see Leon’s eyes staring right back at him.  
“L-LEON!?”  
Raihan yelled out but the rest of the knights were still quietly chattering. Rose and Oleana however, heard him and they were shocked. No one else was supposed to have seen Leon before at the castle, let alone know his name.

Rose stood up from his throne and angrily stared at Raihan.  
“GUARDS! TAKE THAT KNIGHT AWAY! YOU CAN RELEASE THE OTHER PRISONERS!”  
The royal guards immediately stepped in to restrain the knight the king pointed at. The rest of the knights and the court painter were asked to exit the room and to not speak about this matter to anyone. Raihan had to kneel down with spears pointed to him.  
“To think that a valiant knight such as yourself could commit such a heinous crime! I hereby declare your degradation!”  
“Wait, Rose! Please-” Leon pleaded.  
“Silence! I will have this man executed for his crimes three days from now! Guards, lock him up in the dungeon!”  
The guards began to escort Raihan to the dungeon upon the king’s orders.  
“N-no! Wait! C-Charizard!!!”  
On his command, Charizard lunged himself in mid-air toward the guards. Oleana immediately commanded her Froslass to use Icy Wind to slow him down.  
“Perrserker! Hit him with an Iron Head and a Throat Chop!”  
Perrseker was eating from a bowl of food in the corner and immediately ran in to strike Charizard. Charizard flinched from the hard headbutt, and fell on the ground. The cat gave him a swift throat chop to further incapacitate him.  
“No, stop! Don’t hurt him!” Leon ran to his injured Charizard. The rest of his pokemon went to him, ready to strike and continue what Charizard couldn’t do. All of Rose’s and Oleana’s pokemon appeared to fight them if they tried. His pokemon were outnumbered and victory would not be worth the cost of seriously injuring his pokemon. Knowing that Leon was a bit willing to fight back was just enough for Rose to confirm that Raihan was indeed the one he met up with the previous night.  
“Please Leon, don’t make this any more difficult than it already is. If you don’t want your pokemon to get hurt, I ask you to please go back to your room with them.”  
Leon took off his veil and face mask. Charizard was able to get up again and was relatively fine. The secret was out that Leon was a man. He lifted the skirt of his dress and ran towards Raihan, who was still restrained by the guards. He stopped short knowing that Rose and Oleana are watching him from behind.  
“I’ll get you out of this Raihan… just wait for me!” He whispered to himself, and ran out of the room with his pokemon following behind him.

…

Back in his room, he had the pokemon help him get out of the tightly fitted dress. He felt like he could finally breathe after taking it off. He put back on the tunic and trousers he had worn earlier.  
“Oh… What should I do…?”  
He was pacing back and forth in his room. Even his pokemon felt troubled and decided to think of ways to help him out amongst themselves.

Dragapult suggested to the rest of the pokemon that he use his Dragon Darts to break Raihan out of his prison cell. Haxorus shook her head. That plan was more likely to injure Raihan, and that she could try to create a smaller magnitude earthquake to temporarily distract everybody. Raihan would be safer, but then everyone else wouldn’t be. The other pokemon disagreed with those plans and they came to the agreement that they shouldn’t let these ruthless dragon-types handle this. This was clearly a job for Inteleon.

The pokemon looked at Inteleon and he knew what he had to do. He walked over to Leon.  
“Hey Inteleon, did you need something?”  
Inteleon pointed to Leon’s treasure chest at the corner of the room and walked over to it. It had a keyhole lock on it. He tried to lift the lid but it was locked so he stuck his finger inside the keyhole and poked around a bit. He then placed his hands over the lid and opened it.  
“Wow! That’s amazing, Inteleon! ...Oh!”  
Leon had an idea.  
“We can quietly sneak into the dungeon together once Rose and Oleana are fast asleep! Dragapult can be on the lookout on the way and Mr. Rime can put to sleep any of the guards and servants we come across!”  
Feeling quite content with his plan, he decided to take a stroll out in the garden to pass time. There were guards out in the hall but they weren’t sure what to do with him anymore. It was clear that he was Charizard’s trainer, so they were a bit scared of him. No one was sure what was his role in the castle but decided to treat him like they would for any of the king’s relatives.

…

Rose and Oleana seemed to be busy throughout the rest of the night. Leon had no issues sneaking into the dungeon, but before heading there, he decided to grab two portions of snacks from the pantry.  
It was terribly cold in the dungeon. Maybe he should have brought a blanket, he thought. When he stepped into the hallway from the stairs, the Litwicks woke up and lit up the path. All the cells were empty, except the one Raihan was in. It was as he suspected. None of the guards had any prison keys on them so Rose or Oleana must have had them. Inteleon unlocked the barred door to his cell.

Raihan was having trouble sleeping but got up from the floor as soon as the hall was lit again.  
“What is it this time…?”  
Raihan sat up but no one was there. He heard light footsteps and then saw Inteleon open the cell door. Leon stepped in along with his pokemon and closed it behind him.  
“Hi Raihan.” Leon smiled at him, quite content that his infiltration plan worked perfectly.  
“L-Leon… just what are you-”  
“Shhhh… the guards are asleep. Let’s keep it that way, just for a little while.”

He sat down next to him but he was unsure of what to talk about.  
“So… you really were part of the royal family…” Raihan remembered he brushed it off as a joke and now he was feeling ashamed of what he did.  
“I’m not. I’m actually the king! …but in name only.”  
“T-that’s even worse…” Raihan slunk down further against the wall. He thought he really would die in three days, especially if Leon had no say in particular.  
“But Raihan… I don’t want you to die. No one else has the courage to fight me and my Charizard…”  
Raihan sat back up and caressed his hair. “Jeez, that can’t be the only thing you’re keeping me alive for right?”  
He blushed and averted his eyes. “Y-you’re right… I mean… who else is going to defile me?”  
Raihan was shocked to hear those words coming from him.  
“I d-didn’t ‘defile’ you Leon! We had sex! And it was the best you’ve ever had!”  
“Wha- but that was the only ‘sex’ I’ve ever had-”  
“Yeah, so that confirms it!”  
“...”  
“Hmph!”  
Raihan turned away and crossed his arms.  
Leon didn’t know what else to say, and eventually Raihan laid back down on the ground.  
“I-I’m going back to sleep now… if there isn’t anything else you’re here for!”

Raihan turned to lie on his side with his back facing him. He was stripped of his armor, and was only wearing a tunic and trousers, similar to Leon’s but obviously not of the same expensive material and quality.  
“Are you cold? Should I get you a blanket?”  
“...This is how they treat prisoners Leon, shouldn’t you know this?” Raihan couldn’t believe how sheltered he sounded.  
“Well… I haven’t really gone out of the castle in the past ten years… prior to last night.”  
“R-really?”  
“Ah… well I did go out for the arena battles! But I was only allowed to stay inside one of the towers to give commands to Charizard… and then head back to the castle right after.”  
“That doesn’t really count…”  
“...I guess not.”  
He then laid down and hugged Raihan from behind. His body really was cold, just as he thought.  
“L-Leon! What are you doing!?”  
“I don’t want you to be cold, Raihan! If it’s just temporarily… Oh! Maybe I should ask Inteleon to use Scald?”  
“N-no… that’s fine, but… Can’t you read the atmosphere!? I’m trying my best not to get my execution date pushed any earlier!”  
“Huh? What do you mean?”  
“Argh!”  
Raihan abruptly turned around and pressed his lips against his, invading his mouth with his tongue.  
“Mmmmph!” He let out a muffled sound but Raihan wouldn’t stop his assault on the roof and corners of his mouth. He was trying not to bite down on him but it was getting hard for him to breathe. Raihan let go and he was gasping for air.  
His pokemon didn’t know whether to be concerned or not but awkwardly exited the cell to be on the lookout.  
“This is what I mean Leon… you’d go back to your room if you don’t want to go any further…”  
Raihan let go of him and turned around again. He couldn’t help but feel frustrated every time someone tells him to go back to his room. He’s already been cooped up in there for the past ten years!  
He sat up and took a small glass bottle from his bag. It contained a similar salve to the one Raihan had and the texture was about the same. He used to use it on burn injuries whenever he accidently touched Charizard’s tail. He took off all his clothes and placed them in a pile next to him. He then poured the salve over his fingers and gently inserted them into himself.

Raihan was getting a bit ticked that he didn’t leave yet. He turned around, only to be surprised at what Leon was doing. Leon was covering his mouth with one hand to try to stop himself from making any sounds while he started fingering himself with the other.  
Once he noticed Raihan was watching, he stopped and spread his legs while staring longingly at him.  
“Raihan…”  
His erect penis leaking a bit of precum, and his puckering hole were on full display. Raihan couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was already loosening the drawstring of his trousers. After stripping down fully naked to match him, he got on top of him and kissed him again while rubbing their hard cocks together.  
“Let’s try not to wake up the guards, Leon…”  
He inserted himself into him and he let out a moan. Leon used both hands to cover his mouth as Raihan lifted his legs and began thrusting into him harder.  
He never would have thought he would be having sex with the real king of Galar, inside the castle’s dungeon, and in his own jail cell. The events that transpired from last night till now seemed almost surreal. He was now even screwing Leon from behind at the barred wall as they both clung onto the prison bars.  
“Ahhhh! Ahh! Raihan! It’s going to come out!”  
They also forgot to keep their voices down already. He grabbed onto Leon’s waist and started thrusting into him even faster. He finished again inside him. The prison cell was really starting to smell.

Leon rested on the ground while Raihan rummaged through his bag and found a few rags to clean up their fluids. After wiping himself down, he put his clothes on again. Leon got up and squatted over the dirtied rag and waited for as much of the semen to trickle out of him and fall onto it.  
“You came pretty prepared, huh…?” He asked Leon while watching him wipe himself down with a clean rag and put his clothes back on.  
“N-not really… I forgot to get you a blanket…” Leon bashfully looked away but he did anticipate something like this happening again.  
“If only there was a way to get rid of the smell in the room…”  
After he said that, Leon’s pokemon came back in front of the cell. Mr. Rime used Icy Wind to disperse the smell.  
“Ack! S-stop! C-c-cold!”  
Dragapult appeared and used Flamethrower along the stone floor to warm it up, making sure the flames weren’t too hot nor would it stay lit on the ground.  
“T-Thanks…”  
All of Leon’s pokemon seemed powerful but their strength was equally matched with their kindness. Leon handed him the two portions of snacks he picked up earlier, exited the cell, and closed the barred door. His Inteleon somehow locked it again by poking around the inside of the keyhole.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow Raihan. Good night.” Leon smiled. It was enough to make his heart flutter again.  
“G-good night, Leon…”  
Feeling a bit more relaxed but still uncertain how the next three days would play out, Raihan was able to fall asleep knowing that he’ll still be able to see Leon again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is how raihan will die

The next day, Raihan woke up to the sound of something being dragged along the dungeon hall.  
“Place this in the torture room.”  
“Yes Milady!”  
Oleana walked along the hall to the other side. Two unfamiliar men not dressed like guards followed her as they pushed along a platform that had a wooden chair and a few shackles on top. A thick metal rod stuck out of the platform, next to the chair. The rod also pierced through a metal ring that had each of the four shackles’ chain links looped through. There was a medium-sized metal box with a knob on it, welded onto the top of the rod.  
As the men passed him, Raihan could have sworn he saw a few sparks fly out of the box. He didn’t have a good feeling of what’s in store for him. Oleana didn’t care about Raihan hearing their conversation since according to her, he was already dead.  
“How does this contraption work?”  
“There is a metal box on the side with a knob. With one push on the knob, and after all other parties are at a safe distance, the person sitting on the chair will be put to death in a similar manner as if struck by lightning in stormy weather.”  
“How does it determine that everyone else is already in a safe place?”  
“Ah… Y-You see… this box here contains a mechanism to detect that! W-we can’t tell you exactly how though. Trade secret.”  
“We’re going to have to test this first before we pay in full. I will also need His Majesty to witness.”

“...Shit!” Raihan was getting increasingly worried. He didn’t think he would die so soon. He deeply misses his pokemon and hoped that Duraludon was okay. There was so much he still wanted to do with Leon. They haven’t had their pokemon battle face-to-face yet, and most important of all, he hasn’t tried putting _that_ in his mouth.

After a few minutes, two people came down the stairs and walked along the dungeon hallway to the torture room. They were both chefs. One was carrying cooking utensils, a bowl, and a plate, while the other was lugging a Slowpoke in their arms. They greeted Oleana once they stepped in the room. The merchants were asking her why they were here.  
“His Majesty is craving Slowpoke tail. I figured we could also use the Slowpoke as a test subject.”  
Upon hearing that, the Slowpoke was frightened and wriggled away from the chef’s grasp. He tried his very best to quickly crawl away. Unfortunately, ‘fast’ for a Slowpoke is just walking speed for a human. The poor pokemon was quickly caught again.

Rose had just descended the stairs and was on his way to the torture room. He peered into Raihan’s cell as he passed through the hall, giving him a smug look. Raihan wanted to get angry, but he thought he better be on his best behaviour, and keep his mouth shut.  
As soon as Rose entered the room, everyone greeted him.  
“Is this the new, foreign execution device? It does not look as terrifying as it was described in the letter. I hope this is not some elaborate scam!”  
“Y-Your Majesty! We are quite c-certain that you will be impressed with our product!”  
“Hmph, we will see.”  
“Y-Yes… Your Majesty.”  
They started explaining their product, but one of the chefs quickly interjected.  
“Wait! We ask that the level of shock not be set too high as it may ruin the ingredient! We can not serve the king burnt food!”  
Oleana turned to the merchants.  
“Is it adjustable? I can’t see why it couldn’t be, given that it is such a high price for this product.”  
“Ah! O-of course! It _can_ be adjustable! B-but we need a moment to make the required changes to our product… If you could please step outside the room for a bit, including His Majesty… We apologize, but it is a trade secret.”  
They stepped out of the room at the merchants’ request. They closed the door to give them their privacy.

“Psst! Rotom!” A merchant said in a low whisper.  
“Zzzzt!” Rotom appeared to give his trainer a happy grin.  
“Shhhh! We need to change up the ‘commands’...”  
This particular Rotom was one of the merchant’s pokemon. It was tasked with staying inside the hollow metal box.  
“If they push the knob once, use Nuzzle. Twice, then Thunder Shock. Thrice, then Thunderbolt. Anything greater than that, use Thunder!”  
“Zzt-zzt!” Rotom agreed and went back into the box.  
“Is it all set now?” The other merchant asked.  
“Yeah, we should be good. This Rotom is the most obedient out of the bunch!”

The merchants opened the door to let them back into the room again. They explained that they could only set four different power levels, and told them the number of knob presses to activate each.  
“Let’s start the preparations.” Oleana ordered.  
The chef put the Slowpoke on the chair and held it down while the other tied it over the chair. After the Slowpoke was completely restrained, the merchants walked over and fastened the shackles over Slowpoke’s limbs as he shook in fear.

Rotom didn’t feel particularly great about hurting defenseless pokemon, but it would do anything for its trainer. The entire contraption the merchants have built was ‘just for show’. There was nothing there that would help strengthen its electrical attacks.

Oleana looked over to the chefs. “Please set the power level to use.”  
“Hmmm… Let’s start with the lowest. We need to check how great the power for the first level is.”  
One of the chefs walked over and pushed the knob down on the box once. He then walked back to join the others standing against the wall as far away from the chair as possible.  
Once everyone was at a far distance, Rotom quickly exited the box and used Nuzzle on the Slowpoke without being seen, and then hid back in the box. The chefs went back over to the pokemon to check.  
“Lady Oleana! It looks like the Slowpoke is paralyzed! It’s not enough to cook the tail so we will try with power level two.”  
The chef gave the knob two taps and quickly ran back to his spot along the wall. Rotom stayed hidden and used Thunder Shock on Slowpoke. The attack was slightly stronger and more visible to the eye. The chef ran back to check the Slowpoke again.  
“Alright, it is starting to cook a tiny bit!” This time the chef made three taps and ran back. Rotom used Thunderbolt once everyone was in their safe positions. The electric shock compared to the previous setting was a little more than two times as powerful, and lasted for a longer duration. Slowpoke was completely fried and his tail fell off on its own. The chefs ran over to place the tail on a plate with the long fork while the other cut a thin slice of the delicacy to taste.  
“...!!! It’s perfectly cooked!”  
Feeling very satisfied with the taste, the chef put the bowl over the plate to preserve the heat.  
“Please take that to my quarters! I can’t wait to feast on it later!”  
“Yes, Your Majesty!”  
The chefs untied the fainted Slowpoke and picked it up before leaving the room. Rose was quite happy at the outcome of his next meal. He would be set on purchasing this contraption after one last test.  
“Now then, what happens when I press the knob more than four times?”  
“It will still be at the highest power level possible.” One of the merchants answered.  
“Can we test it without anyone sitting on the chair?”  
“Of course…”  
This time, Rose stepped up and pressed the knob four times. He then walked back to his previous spot.

“P-please… make it lethal!” The merchant whispered under his breath. He clasped his hands together.

It took longer than usual but Rotom mustered all its power. When it opened its eyes, it was met with a Perrserker’s. The Perrserker was about to lunge at it and it had no choice but to choose her as its target.

“Does it not work anymore?”  
Rose was beginning to doubt, but then a great bolt of electricity crashed down on the chair. His Perrserker staggered out from behind the chair, and fainted on the spot.

“Before I make any agreements, do you swear that this ‘trade secret’ is not the work of a pokemon? We do not carry out executions in this region with the help of pokemon, as humans and pokemon must live in harmony. Such an act here is considered to be treason.”  
Both of the merchants froze. That was exactly what their trade secret was. Rotom’s trainer was about to cave in and tell the truth, but the other quickly answered.  
“No! Of course not! We swear that this is a great invention that we both came up with, without the help of pokemon! We ask that you do not try opening the box as it may damage the fragile contraption inside. It would be very costly and difficult to fix if it were to break.”  
Rose only wanted to use this device for Raihan’s execution. If he wanted to check what’s inside the box, he could do so after Raihan is dead in just two more days. He could send the contraption for scholars to study, and it could possibly lead to more technological advancements for the Galar region. He decided to trust their word, thinking that these foreigners wouldn’t be so crass as to trick a king into commiting treason for a little more pokegold than usual.  
“Alright, I will accept this purchase. Oleana, please get the payment ready.”  
“Yes, Your Majesty!” Oleana left the room to grab the pokegold sacks she had prepared if they were to go through with it.  
“Hmmm… but is the chair malfunctioning? It still sent out a shockwave despite my Perrserker not being in a safe distance.” He didn’t even realize his Perrserker had snuck into the dungeon to begin with. Perrserker was quite tough, and for her to faint must mean that the shock was quite strong. Pokemon were a lot more durable so he was sure Raihan wouldn’t stand a chance of living after experiencing that.  
“Your Majesty, w-we have made adjustments so that it would still work after a short period of time! We can also remove that automatic feature if you’d like.”  
“That would be great. I will step out of the room for you to do so.”  
“T-thank you…”

Rose left the room carrying his Perrserker, only leaving the two merchants behind as he closed the door. Rotom appeared again and gave his trainer a grin. It was however, quite tired and used up most of its energy from that last Thunder.  
“G-good job, Rotom!” The merchant whispered. He was feeling frazzled that they managed to successfully lie and secure the purchase.  
“Zzzzzzzzrt!” Rotom jumped around in the air.  
The other merchant started speaking softly with no hint of remorse.  
“Alright, this is great! We’re going to get five thousand pokegolds from this trade! After we split this, we can probably even retire!” The merchant was already cheering and jumping up and down in the air.  
“Shhh! I’m sure we have _no choice_ but to do so now! The king is still outside, and we haven’t gotten our payment yet, so who knows what could happen until then!”  
“Aww, don’t be such a pessimist! Our product works perfectly fine!”  
“Idiot! This is all thanks to Rotom here! ...Right…, all thanks to Rotom…”  
The merchant sounded regretful, but he had no choice but to disregard his own feelings.  
“Rotom, us securing this sale… also means I can’t be your trainer anymore. You belong to this castle now.”  
Rotom was shocked to hear those words immediately flew in front of his trainer. “Zzt! Zzzzt…!”  
“I’m sorry, Rotom. I command you to stay in that box and serve your purpose for the king. This is the last you will see of me, but there seems to be other pokemon here. I hope you’ll be able to make some friends.”  
Rotom shook its head. It didn’t want its trainer to go. The merchant glared at it until it accepted its fate, and despairingly went back into the box.  
The merchants left without another word. They exited out of the dungeon following the king to collect their payment.

Rotom was once again all alone, but to the merchant, it was just another one of his many Rotoms hatched from eggs he received from a pokemon farm back in his homeland. This Rotom in particular was a bit discoloured from the rest, and wasn’t able to fit in. It truly was the strongest of all Rotoms the merchant had because it was quite competitive for his affection. The poor Rotom worked so hard only to be thrown out into the castle’s dungeon’s deepest room. Accepting that this would be its new home, it decided to explore around, but it noticed it wasn’t alone. There was another man, who looked just as forlorn, locked up in one of the cells.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he tried :/

“...Damn it!”  
The midday bell already sounded and the entire dungeon still smelled like juicy Slowpoke tail. Raihan was starving, but the guards haven’t brought him any food at all.  
Rotom was getting pretty hungry too after doing all that work for its previous master. Rotom had a timid nature, so it didn’t have the courage to appear before Raihan, who was trying his best to take a nap and forget about how his stomach wouldn’t stop growling.

…

Meanwhile, Leon was going to try his best to convince Rose to call off the execution. He was waiting for Rose to finish eating his scrumptious meal since he requested not to be distrubed until then. An hour and a half had passed and Leon was tired of waiting. He barged into the room only to find out Rose was writing letters. The plate was being licked clean by his Perrserker, who was wrapped in bandages in a corner of the room.  
“Rose…”  
Leon was angry but he didn’t want to lash out at him.  
“Sorry Leon, but I am very busy. I need to write letters to a few scholars and invite them to the castle.”  
“Huh? What for?”  
“It is none of your concern. You now have freedom to walk around the castle, but I forbid you to go to the dungeon.”  
He clenched his fists. “Can’t you reconsider? Raihan didn’t even do the things you’re accusing him of!”  
Rose stopped writing. “Of course he didn’t. What he did was far worse than what we’ve been telling the townspeople. He put his hands on the true king of Galar!”  
“But he didn’t know that! It… It was just an accident!”  
Rose slammed the table with the palm of his hand. “It was no accident! He knows very well what sort of act he did! I can’t get myself to only punish him by chopping off those hands that defiled you! He deserves dea-”  
“He didn’t ‘defile’ me! We had sex!” Leon blurted out rather loudly. Oleana was standing right behind him, waiting for them to finish since she had some business with Rose.  
“Where did you learn that word!?”  
“Huh? R-Raihan taught me! He even taught me some other stuff… like how to ‘come from only playing with my ass-’”  
“Silence! Raihan… that atrocious bastard! I should have killed him yesterday, instead of buying a new device!”  
“Then I just need to break that new device! Come! Aegis-”  
Rose got up from his chair. “You wouldn’t, Leon. You should know that this new device is a lot less gruesome than the other choices...”  
“...”  
Rose sighed. “Leon, you may not understand right now, but I am sure you will later on once-”  
Leon ran out of the room before Rose finished speaking. He didn’t want to hear anymore, and it was clearly impossible to change his mind.

“Your Majesty, do you want to push the execution date earlier?” Oleana asked, after watching their argument from start to finish.  
“... I believe it’s best that we keep it the way things are. To kill Raihan right now may traumatize him to the point of no recovery. I’m sure he will go to the dungeon to visit him, but as long as he doesn’t touch the torture room, it is fine with me.”  
Rose went back to writing his letters while Oleana helped him out.

...

When it was halfway until the evening bell sounded, the familiar Slowpoke from the morning walked up to Raihan’s prison cell. The Slowpoke opened his mouth, and dropped on the floor a half-eaten slice of rye bread. Apparently that was supposed to be his meal for the day, and the Slowpoke was tasked to deliver it which was why it came so late.  
“Ughhh…”  
It was covered in drool but at least it made Raihan not feel as hungry anymore. The Slowpoke blushed, and slowly turned to walk away.  
He didn’t want to eat the half-eaten bread but he also didn’t want it to stay in his cell. He sat up, but then he saw a ghastly loaf of white bread fly towards him and let out a scream.  
“AHHHhhhH! Oh… it’s just you Dragapult…”  
Dragapult turned visible and was holding onto the warm bread. He put it into Raihan’s mouth and then turned invisible again. He finished chewing and swallowing half of it but then heard a crash of someone falling down the stairs, and quickly hid the last half behind him as he sat facing the barred wall.  
“Owww… What is a Slowpoke doing here!? C-come back here, ghost! I’m not a-afraid!”  
The guard was hunched over and limping in pain, but stood up straight again when he saw Raihan.  
“You there! Did you see my bread fly over here!?” He angrily yelled at him, even though he didn’t do anything.  
“I did not-”  
“Tch…” The guard looked down and noticed the drool-covered rye bread. “Hmph! You’re quite ungrateful!”  
The guard picked up the bread, sniffed it a bit, and wanted to gag.  
“It can’t be helped… if you’re not eating this then I can’t let it go to waste!” He shoved it in his mouth and started cursing and complaining about how he wasn’t allowed to leave his spot guarding the dungeon entrance. He also picked up the Slowpoke and brought him back upstairs.

While the guard was shouting at Raihan earlier, Rotom had come out of hiding and was munching on the bread behind Raihan’s back. When he moved his hand to take a bite of the bread, he noticed the pokemon latched onto it.  
“AHHHH!”  
“ZZZZZRTtt!!”  
Rotom wanted to run back into the torture room, but then crashed into Dragapult who was hiding near the wall. Dragapult turned visible again.  
“What is that?”  
Raihan got up and stepped closer to Rotom, but Rotom was getting ready to hit him with a Thunderbolt attack. Dragapult let out a low growl, which scared the Rotom to move to another corner.  
“I’ve never seen anything like it before… was it always here at the castle?”  
Dragapult shook his head. He had never seen this pokemon before either but he was also curious about it. Dragapult shot a dragon dart at it and Rotom quickly retaliated with a thunderbolt. The attacks exploded on impact, leaving behind a fainted Dreepy.  
“H-hey! Not in here!”  
The pokemon started chasing each other and were running through walls. It seemed like the new mysterious pokemon was able to pass through walls just like all other ghost-types. They were making a lot of noise in the dungeon, so a guard decided to come down and check out what was going on. From somewhere inside the dungeon, Dragapult and Rotom found some old rags, and were chasing each other while staying invisible underneath them. The guard was spooked, and decided to call it a day anyway since no one would go to the dungeon anyway if it was haunted.

The evening bell had just sounded and these pokemon were still restless. Raihan was getting a little annoyed by them. Rotom went to seek refuge in Raihan’s room in a corner but Dragapult quickly appeared. Raihan was feeling a bit sorry for it since Dragapult was clearly stronger than it.  
“Alright, stop bullying the poor guy, Dragapult!”  
Dragapult wanted to say it wasn’t bullying but he was just curious. He left because Raihan was no fun. Rotom was relieved once the dragon had left the vicinity. It flew up to Raihan to cheerfully thank him, but then it realized he was still a human and nothing good ever happens when you get too close to one. It flew back into the torture room in a glum manner.  
“... You don’t have to be scared of me. I’m going to be dead soon anyways.”

…

The bedtime bell sounded and Leon didn’t visit him yet. He was beginning to think that maybe Rose did convince him that he was a bad guy. He laid back down on the ground and decided to try to sleep.  
“Urrgh... Leon… I shouldn’t have let him leave last night…”  
Raihan started feeling his crotch over his pants. He heard footsteps and stopped, thinking it was a guard, but it was Leon.  
“Raihan, are you awake?”  
Leon was carrying a lot of things. His Inteleon opened the cell door and he stepped in to put everything on the ground.  
“What took you so long!?” He didn’t want to get angry, but he was upset that he didn’t come earlier to spend more time with him since the guards already left before the evening bell thanks to his Dragapult.  
“Sorry Raihan… I was trying to figure out something that would stop your execution…”  
“Well?? Did you find anything???” He sat up, hoping to hear some good news, but Leon tilted his head down.  
“N-Not yet… I’ll keep trying though!”  
“Oh…”

Raihan never felt so depressed. If Leon couldn’t think of anything, then he felt like he might as well just figure out a way to end it himself earlier.  
“I… I just need some more time! I’m sure I can think of something, Raihan…”  
“...”  
Leon was feeling terrible, but then he remembered all the stuff he brought.  
“L-Let’s just forget all about it for a bit… I brought you some warm food, blankets and… this…”  
Leon handed him a glass of wine.  
“I know it’s hard, but please cheer up for the time being…”  
Leon got up and went to pick up a wooden box from another cell nearby. He brought it back to place in front of Raihan and placed the plate of hidden food and a few utensils on it. Lifting the bowl that covered the plate revealed a cooked and still warm Slowpoke tail.  
Raihan felt angry looking at it because it reminded him of what happened this morning, but he wolfed it down anyway because it was delicious. He gulped down the glass of wine, and then got up and exited the cell to use the latrine. He came back feeling a bit better, but was still in a sour mood. Leon already helped lay down the blankets on the floor and he walked over to lie on top of them.

“Raihan… are you still angry?”  
Raihan turned away from Leon and didn’t say anything.  
“...”  
“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better…?”  
He could feel his own face grow hot as he patiently waited for a reply.  
Raihan turned his head and looked at him menacingly from the side.  
“... Yeah. There is…”

…

Rotom woke up a little after falling asleep since it heard some strange sounds. It decided to go check where it was coming from, which happened to be Raihan’s cell. Peering through the wall, it got frightened, and ran back to hide in its box again.

Leon was naked and lying on top of the blankets. Raihan had found some rope and tied his hands. Aegislash was looming over them, and glaring at Raihan with his eye.  
“D-Don’t worry… it’s not going to hurt him…”  
Relieved to hear Raihan’s words, Aegislash left the cell and closed the barred door behind him.  
As soon as he was out of sight, Raihan looked back down at Leon and fondled his chest.  
“I just want to make sure you’re not leaving until I let you…”  
“R-Raihan…”  
Leon was scared, but he was also very horny. He had already lubed up his asshole before coming to the dungeon. Raihan pulled out his hard cock and Leon stared at it, licking his lips in anticipation that Raihan was going to make him cum without touching his own dick again.

Rotom peeked into the room again, but the two were too busy to even notice it. It couldn’t help but watch curiously what they were doing. It was loud, rough, and animalistic. Rotom felt a little disturbed, and wished that there was some sort of magical device it could possess, where it could draw out pictures of each second of what it was witnessing, and then reanimate the scene with the pictures as if it were happening once again in real life. Then Rotom could present this to the false king, and it would have fulfilled his previous trainer’s last task given to it. Rotom would then be able to leave the castle with no regrets. It is too bad no such device capable of this sort of witchcraft exists. Rotom went back to its box and tried to go back to sleep again.

“Ahhh! Raihan! I’m going to come soon!”  
“Ahhhhh…! L-Leon! S-Slow down…!”  
Somehow, things have taken strange a turn. Raihan was now the one lying on top of the blankets with his wrists tied while Leon was on top of him, bouncing on his cock. While sitting and taking his cock all the way inside, he pulled his face towards his own and kissed him. His dick twitched, and he blew his load onto Raihan’s chest and stomach. Raihan’s penis fired a nut inside, and then went limp. Leon got off of him and then tried coaxing his member to grow hard again with his hand.  
“N-No please, Leon! I can’t take it anymore…!”  
“Please Raihan… I want to do it again…”  
“It’s not going to get hard…”  
Leon kept stroking him and he was gradually getting hard.  
“You’re lying… see?”  
Leon spat at his cock and used his saliva to reduce the friction as he continued giving him a handjob. Raihan was amazed at how adventurous Leon had become in just a couple days.  
“Stop, Leon! Please untie me! I can make it get harder faster…”  
“Oh… Okay…”  
Leon untied him, but Raihan quickly grabbed the rope and tied Leon’s wrists together again tightly.  
“Hah! Did you think you could keep being the one in control!?”  
“Wha- Raihan!!!”  
Raihan pushed him forward and had him bent over on his knees on the blankets.  
“Since you want it so much... I’m _really_ going to make you moan like a little bitch!”

…

And so, Raihan kept his word and made Leon moan like a little bitch throughout the night. None of the pokemon living in the dungeon could get any sleep at all until the next morning, and they all slept in past the midday bell. Last night, Leon still had to go back to his room and had to hold onto Aegislash since he couldn’t walk properly. The only thing Raihan asked for him before he left was to give him another Slowpoke tail, and another glass of wine earlier on the following day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shitty neighbours

Raihan was thinking back on how he’d spent the past few days. He didn’t exactly regret meeting Leon at all. During the day, he just slept, and then spent the nights as if it were a cheap inn with the King of Galar moaning and panting right under him. This was going to be his last night alive as his execution was to take place the following morning. Leon did exactly as he requested, and brought him a Slowpoke tail for dinner, and a glass of wine just before the evening bell rang.

He was stuffed after eating that Slowpoke tail. It would also be his last meal ever as first thing at dawn, he’ll be brought outside to the execution site. He stood up and walked out of the cell to the door of the torture room. Leon followed him.  
“Do you think you can get Inteleon to open this?”  
“Ummm… Raihan, that’s the torture room… I haven’t planned on going in there since Rose said-”  
“Who cares what he said!? I’ll be dead anyway tomorrow!”  
“...”  
Inteleon walked over, stuck his finger inside the keyhole and poked around a bit. He then pushed the door open.  
Raihan stepped inside. There was that platform with a chair that he heard about the other morning near the back of the room. The only thing in the room besides that was a pillory in another corner. The room was pretty dark, so Leon asked Dragapult to appear and light up some of the wall torches in there with his Flamethrower move.

He walked over and sat on the chair. “I guess this is how it’s going to be like tomorrow…”  
“Raihan… Let’s not...”  
Leon reached his hand out to him, wanting to leave the room since it was too depressing. Raihan pulled his arm forward, and he stumbled and fell sitting on the platform in front of him.  
“Ouch…” Leon was rubbing his leg that hit the ground first.  
“Sorry about that Leon, but just stay here for a bit…”  
Raihan sat up straighter on the chair and closed his eyes. He tried to visualize what it would be like. All the townspeople would be shouting obscenities at him, wishing for the execution to start so he would die sooner. Maybe they’ll be throwing trash at him too, while the king’s advisor makes a speech to describe all the things he didn’t do to the king’s ‘relative’. Maybe Leon was going to wear a dress again for the occasion. He wished he could have fucked him while he was wearing it.  
When he opened his eyes, he was back in the dusty, and dimly lit room… except he noticed Leon had been staring intently at his crotch. He told him to stay put but he really meant just stay in the room rather than stay right at the spot he fell on. Leon was so obedient that it was just adorable.  
“What are you staring at Leon?”  
“...Huh? O-Oh! N-Nothing in particular…”  
Leon turned away and blushed, still kneeling in front of the chair he was sitting on.  
Raihan just remembered what he wanted to try with Leon. He relaxed on the chair and smiled at him while pulling his cock out of his trousers.  
“Leon… want to try using your mouth?”  
“M-my mouth…?”  
“Yeah… or do you think it’s dirty because I haven’t bathed in a few days?”  
“Ah… N-no…”  
“Then come closer…”  
Raihan spat on his hand and started stroking himself. Leon moved in closer and stood up on his knees.  
“Here, give it a lick, Leon…”  
Leon stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of his cock. Raihan took Leon’s hand that was holding onto his leg and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Leon gently gripped him as he looked up, waiting for his next instruction.  
“Heh…” Raihan deviously smiled at him. “Put it in your mouth and clean it up thoroughly with your tongue, Leon… It’s only dirty because it’s been inside you.”  
Leon’s face reddened out of embarrassment. He looked like he wanted to cry. Raihan was starting to feel kind of bad, but Leon was too cute and he wanted to bully him a bit. He decided that he’ll apologize after getting sucked off first.  
“I-I’m sorry, Raihan… I’ll… I’ll try my best…”  
Leon licked and kissed his cock. Once he put it in his mouth, he licked it all over and tried to take in more of him. He was getting _way_ too into it, and Raihan had to hold onto his head and pull out of him.  
“Raihan… I want to-”  
“A-alright Leon, Stop! Let’s not get the chair dirty…”  
He can’t imagine how Rose or Oleana would react once they see cum-stains on their execution device tomorrow morning.

Raihan got up and walked over to the pillory and pushed it closer to the middle of the room.  
“Hey Leon, do you know what this is?”  
“No…” Leon shook his head.  
“Come over here, I’ll show you.”  
Raihan unlocked and lifted up the top half of the wooden framework.  
“Put your hands and neck over those spots. You’re going to have to bend your body forward.”  
Once Leon got into position, Raihan walked over to where he was facing to move his hair to the side and place the other wood board down. He locked the boards in place with two padlocks on each side next to the holes for the wrists. The pillory wasn’t very tall, so Raihan’s dick was right in front of him. Leon stared hungrily at it and started distracting him by licking him while he was trying to get everything set up.  
“L-Leon…”  
“Mmmm…”  
Leon already had his dick his mouth and was sucking on him. Raihan had no other words for him, and pulled out of his mouth again.  
“How do you like it, Leon? This wooden structure is used to humiliate people in public. Oh, but too bad we don’t have an audience anymore…”  
Raihan was referring to the pokemon that had left the room already to leave those two alone. Except Rotom. Rotom was freaked out, and still hiding in the metal box, waiting desperately for them to leave.

Raihan moved behind the structure and pulled Leon’s pants and underwear down to his ankles. He spread his buttocks and stared at his hole. It was a bit swollen since they had been doing it every day since they first met, now that he thought about it. He crouched down and gave his anus a lick.  
“Nnnn!? R-Raihan…! But that’s my-”  
“I know what it is, Leon. I was kidding when I said you were dirty…”  
“Ahhh… N-no… not there…”  
Leon started trembling as he kept rimming him. Raihan stopped and went to rummage through Leon’s bag that was on the ground near his ankles. He took off the rest of his clothes, and poured the salve over his cock from the glass bottle he found in his bag.  
“Don’t worry Leon, I know you want this more in here.”  
He started poking his anus with his cock. Leon was already excited for a while now, but Raihan kept teasing him.  
“P-put it inside… Raihan… Please…”  
Raihan inserted the tip.  
“If His Majesty is begging for it, then I have no choice but to oblige...”  
He shoved the rest of his cock into him in one thrust. Leon’s body pushed against the pillory and even shifted it forward a tiny bit. Raihan held onto his hips and continued pounding him.  
“Raihan… Hnnn! Is- ...is this what this is always used for?”  
“Ahh… what do you mean?”  
“The… pillory… Ahhh… I-I want one in my room… Nnnghh… if so…”  
Raihan stopped moving his hips. “Why? Who are you going to have sex with when I’m gone?”  
“What… you’re not going to be gone…”  
“... Damn it, Leon! Stop being in denial!”  
Raihan was angry, and he didn’t want to feel hopeful in such a hopeless situation. He gave Leon’s ass a few hard slaps, grabbed his hips, and started thrusting violently into him.  
“Ahhh! R-Raihan..!!”  
“Shut up!”

Rotom managed to fall asleep for a few seconds and then woke up to their yelling. It was getting pissed. It wanted a good night’s rest because it knew it was going to be a big day for it tomorrow.

Raihan plunged himself into Leon as deep as he could and came inside him. Leon had already come multiple times and his voice was hoarse from moaning in pain. Raihan walked to the other side of the pillory.  
“Use your mouth and get me hard again, Leon-”

No more!!! Rotom thought. It has had enough of these two nymphos. Rotom came out of the metal box and started making angry noises. It was charging up a thunder and getting ready to strike them both down. It hasn’t had a good night’s rest ever since moving to the castle since its filthy neighbour wouldn’t stop having obnoxiously loud sex every night.

“AHHhhHH!”  
Raihan screamed. Rotom was hovering right in front of him, buzzing around in anger.  
“ZZZzzrTt! zZZZzRT!”  
“W-Wow, Raihan! Is that your Rotom?”  
Rotom was shocked to hear its name and calmed down and looked at Leon. Raihan quickly unlocked the padlocks and got him out of the pillory.  
“Rotom? What’s that?” Raihan asked. Rotom started buzzing around him again angrily. Leon sat on the ground, and stared at the pokemon. He was so fascinated by it that he was barely feeling the pain of his wrecked asshole.  
“Rotom’s the name of that pokemon! I’m surprised there is one at the castle! They don’t usually appear around here. Also this one is extra special…”  
“Why’s that…?”  
Raihan sat down next to Leon, trying to avoid the Rotom that had been in his face with its threatening aura.  
“I’ve read that they’re usually orange in colour. This one is red! Sometimes pokemon appear different from their usual colour, and it’s extremely rare that they are born this way. It’s a sign of good luck to be able to see one!”  
“Is that so…?”  
Rotom calmed down and was happy to hear Leon appreciate its appearance. But then Raihan started nuzzling Leon and started fondling him right in front of it. Rotom was pissed again and started charging up a thunderbolt.  
“S-stop that, Raihan! Nnn… Let’s find out where this Rotom came from…”  
Raihan was kissing his neck, but Leon pushed him off himself. He grabbed his underwear and trousers and put them back on. Raihan was jealous he was paying more attention to the pokemon than him, but reluctantly put his own clothes back on.

“Where were you staying in this room, Rotom?”  
Leon asked, but it seemed like Rotom didn’t want to answer. It was a secret after all, so the two decided to looking around any potential spots inside the torture room.  
“Maybe Rotom came from somewhere else, Leon! There’s no place for it to hide here…”  
Leon was searching near the chair and then knocked on the metal box. It sounded hollow. He called for his Dragapult, and he appeared before him.  
“Hey Dragapult, is there anything in this box?”  
Dragapult passed through it and then shook his head.  
Rotom zipped to Leon and gave him a worried look, as if no one was supposed to find out about it. Leon figured out how the device worked and he was unhappy about it, but also relieved that now he can go through with his plan to call off the execution.

They cleaned up and left the torture room. Rotom even followed them back to Raihan’s cell. The rest of Leon’s pokemon were all chilling in there. Raihan laid down on the blanket and was now feeling somber. The night was almost over. Leon sat down next to him but noticed he wore his shirt backwards. He took it off to wear it again but Raihan got up and pressed his face against his bare chest.  
Why can’t I die like this instead? He thought. If he had the choice, he’ll gladly die by getting smothered by these warm, fleshy mounds.  
“Ahhh… Raihan… please don’t cry…”  
Leon hugged his head tightly. Raihan didn’t notice that a few tears had streamed down his own face.  
He realized he was in love with Leon, which only made things worse. He was truly going to suffer until his death, which might even come sooner than expected because Leon was _really_ smothering him with his tits.  
“L-Leon… I… I can’t…”  
Leon noticed him struggling and let go of him.  
“Oh!! Raihan..., I’m so sorry!!!”  
Leon blushed out of embarrassment while Raihan was gasping for air.  
“So… Raihan…, I will definitely find a way to save you tomorrow…! S-so… may I go back to my room to rest and-.”  
“No.”  
Raihan pushed him down and started making out with him. The rest of the pokemon fled the room and went to seek refuge inside the torture room, and closed the door behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did raihan die idk

Raihan finally let Leon leave a few hours past the bedtime bell. He slept like a log surprisingly, up until the guards came to fetch him at dawn. They had put shackles on his wrists, and escorted him out all the way to the town. They were to go straight to his execution site at the town square.

The execution device had already been set up on a wooden stage. There were only a few people out, but crowds began to form as the guards started tying him up to the chair. Raihan was shaking, being stared at by the townspeople with their eyes full of resentment and hatred that didn’t exist until this day. Leon said he would save him, but he could only pray he makes it in time.

…

Leon woke up late. He was scrambling to put on some clean clothes since he went to sleep in his dirty trousers and underwear because he was too tired to move last night. There was still one more thing he had to do, which was pick up Raihan’s belongings in his room and make the final preparations before he flies to town on his Charizard.

…

After the guards had finished tying him up and putting the device’s shackles on him, they left him to stand at the sides of the stage. The townspeople were mostly staring and chattering, but then a number men pushed past the crowd towards the front of the stage, holding buckets and pails full of rotten food and trash.  
“This is for fucking my wife a few months back!”  
One of the men threw a rotten pile of food at him.  
_Oh shit…_ He thought. He had completely forgotten what a deviant he was back when he practised courtly love on a daily basis. It was always with a new and different married woman every single time. Now that he wasn’t a knight anymore, they were treating him like an adulterer. He had already forgotten all about his past encounters with his ‘fans’ since the only person he could ever think about all the time now is Leon.

Some other delinquents started joining in on the ‘fun’ and helped the men throw more trash at him. Unfortunately they had better aim, and old food landed right on his chest and fell onto his lap. He decided to just close his eyes so it would be more bearable, but then shot them open because it just made him remember what Leon did to him while sitting on the same chair yesterday. It wouldn’t be good if the townspeople saw him almost excited for his execution. It was to start right after the midday bell but the king hasn’t shown up yet.

…

Back at the castle, Rose was eating breakfast. Oleana stepped into his quarters.  
“Your Majesty, the preparations are complete and set to begin at the sound of the midday bell. We can head to town whenever you’re ready.”  
“Wonderful… Do make sure the townspeople don’t get too rowdy, especially take extra care not to damage the device!”  
“I will send a note to the guards.”  
Oleana left, and Rose had just finished eating. He closed his door to change into a better outfit since he was going to wear the crown to the site.

…

Leon was in Raihan’s room at the castle. His belongings haven’t been touched ever since he got thrown into the dungeon. Leon had been going to his room to feed his Duraludon and sometimes smelling the bedsheets, but that was all. After taking Raihan’s bag with him, he was ready to leave.  
“Duraludon, I’ll meet you at the town square. Please get there as soon as you can. My other pokemon can help you get there.”  
Duraludon nodded. Leon went back outside and hopped on his Charizard’s back to fly away.

…

A messenger Pelipper flew to town and dropped a parcel for the guards to look at. It was the letter Oleana wrote to tell them to control the townspeople so they don’t ruin the metal box of the contraption. The guards quickly looked, and noticed there were bits of food all thrown all over Raihan, and that the box in question had been covered as well because of the men’s shitty aim. They quickly had some other knights help restrain them while they cleaned up the area for the king. They even removed some of the other particularly nasty things that were on Raihan’s lap. Raihan started laughing at these turn of events. He was pissing off the townspeople so they asked the guards to cover his mouth. They stuffed a piece of cloth into his mouth and tied another around to keep it in place.

Rotom was getting worried. It didn’t understand what was going on, and why it was brought to a place like this. It was surrounded by horrible people, enough to make it think that Raihan wasn’t as bad as it thought. He was just a sleaze when he was with that kind pokemon trainer, and that was it. Rotom stayed hidden inside the box. It knew it didn’t have to appear until someone pressed the knob on the box.

...

The king went to town riding on top of his Copperajah. His Perrserker was also with him. Once the king made it to the town square, the townspeople made room for him and his pokemon, and he stepped onto the stage. Oleana followed behind him and made a speech.  
“To all those here to observe the execution of prisoner Raihan, I will now list the crimes he had committed…”  
Oleana started spouting their list of lies she and Rose came up with while Raihan was struggling on his chair.  
Rotom was listening in, and poked its head through the box just a tiny bit to look at Raihan, enough for only him to see it. Raihan saw and was surprised that Rotom was with him. He wanted to speak but his mouth was gagged and could only make muffled sounds. Rotom quickly hid away as Rose walked up to him, glaring at him for apparently interrupting his part of the speech, but then continued shortly after.

The midday bell rang throughout town, and Rose announced that the public execution would begin. He walked over to the metal box, pressed the knob a good five times, and then walked off the stage. The guards then instructed all the townspeople to stand back at a safe distance, so that the metal device will charge up and shock the prisoner.

Rotom saw those knob presses, but didn’t understand. There were no pokemon in the vicinity, and only Raihan. It peeked out of the box and looked at Raihan nervous and confused. Raihan couldn’t even speak to it. Rotom hid away again when the king walked back up the stage, to press the knob a few times again.  
“What’s wrong with this machine!? It’s supposed to shock the prisoner! Guards! Please check if there are any other pokemon around!”  
The guards scrambled to check around. Rotom finally understood that the king wanted it to hurt Raihan. Its previous master never told it that its job would be hurting a human, and even it had doubts that Raihan would survive getting hit by a Thunder. It was torn between doing what its previous master wanted, and what were its own morals. Once the guards and king stepped away again, Rotom poked its head out to look at Raihan. It looked immeasurably sad. Tears were beginning to blur his vision as well, now understanding that Rotom was supposed to be his executioner.

A strong gust of wind blew by, and up above was Leon, riding on his Charizard.  
“Ahhhh! I’m late but I’m finally here, Raihan!”  
His Charizard landed and Leon stepped onto the stage. There was an uproar amongst the townspeople.  
“Leon! What are you doing here!? The execution is about to begin and you need to move to a safe distance!” Rose yelled to him, but he ignored him.  
“Aegislash, come here!”  
Leon’s Aegislash swooped to him from somewhere near the crowd.  
“Leon, listen to me! Guards!”  
Rose called for the guards to take him away, but the guards didn’t know what sort of person Leon was. He was wearing a surcoat bearing the kingdom’s sword and shield crest at the front, and wearing a red, and golden fur-trimmed mantle. It was something only a king would wear.  
“Aegislash, cut open that metal box!”  
Aegislash did what he was told and swiftly cut apart all sides of the box at a rapid speed, making sure not to damage what’s inside. After a few seconds, the box fell apart, revealing the Rotom inside.  
“Do you understand now, King Rose!? You were about to carry out an execution using a pokemon!”  
Now that Rotom’s secret was out, it wasn’t afraid of hiding anymore. It helped Aegislash get Raihan out of those ropes and shackles.  
“Wha- What is this!? This can’t be!!” Rose was shocked at the revelation. The merchants had reassured him that there wasn’t a pokemon inside.

“My King, we’re here!”  
A pair of royal knights had come back, each on a Rapidash. With them were the merchants who had sold Rose the execution device, both tied up.

Since the time Leon had tried to convince Rose to call off the execution, he had been waiting for the perfect moment to sneak back into his quarters, and steal the letters the merchants had written to him. After copying all the contents of the letters in his own room on a separate paper, he had put them back where he found them to study from his own copy. There were a few knights of the castle who had known he had always been living there for the past ten years, but never said anything in fear of the king’s punishment. As pokemon trainers themselves, they knew the king could never be the trainer of the strong and undefeatable Charizard if he wouldn’t even obey his commands in the arena matches. Leon had figured out where the merchants came from, and had these knights help him track them down and capture them. His plan went better than he thought it would, as he never would have guessed that the device’s secret would be a Rotom. Rotom’s shiny appearance truly did bring him good luck and confidence to stand up for Raihan.

“You’ve been lied to, Rose! These merchants tricked you into purchasing a device that would have performed an execution using a pokemon! They almost tricked you into committing an act of treason!”  
Rose and Oleana were both furious and glared at the merchants. He was ashamed that he was tricked, and embarrassed to have his blunder presented to the townspeople.

“This doesn’t matter! We can carry out the execution using another method! Guards!”  
The guards ran up to capture Raihan again, but Charizard swooped in to protect him. The guards were scared off, and the only pokemon they had were Pawniards. The type advantage unfortunately, was not there.

“Rose, from this day onward, I won’t run away from my duties anymore! I will serve the people as the undefeatable King of Galar! I will prove to townspeople here right now!”  
Leon took out his stone pendant from his bag. The stone was something he found ten years ago that fell right by his feet when he wished that he could become the strongest pokemon trainer in all of Galar. The strange looking rock was actually a wishing star. He held it up in the air.  
“Charizard, Gigantamax!”  
On his command, five red beams of energy materialized out of the rock and were absorbed into Charizard’s body. He began growing larger, and took on the familiar, phenomenal form.  
“If you would like your title back, you can battle for it right now, Rose!”  
“...!”  
As much as Rose wanted to battle him, he knew his pokemon were no match. There was no reason to be unrealistic at the very end.  
Rose took off his crown and held it in his hands.  
“It is true… I was not the king anymore… since ten years ago.”  
The townspeople were shocked to hear his confession. Everything that had been happening at the town square this day was chaotic. Leon’s Charizard shrank back down to normal size, but he wasn’t done talking yet.  
“Since I’ll be the King of Galar from today onward, I just want to say that the whole idea of having these executions is cruel and unruly! From now on, there will be no executions! Any sort of dispute will be settled through pokemon battles, and to be observed by the king himself!”  
He smiled mischievously at both Rose and Raihan.  
“We’ll give the townspeople a show of just exactly how it will play out from now on!”  
Leon pointed to Raihan.  
“If Raihan wins this fight, his execution will be called off, and he will instead become my royal bodyguard and serve by my side forever!”  
Before Raihan could even let out a peep, Leon pointed to Rose.  
“And if you win Rose, I have no choice but to let you use whatever methods you wanted to punish Raihan with!”  
Even Rose felt uneasy at his proposal, but he had no choice but to oblige the king’s request.  
“Alright Leon, I’ll accept these terms.”  
“Haha! Wonderful! Now that everything’s all settled, I’m going to need some help cleaning up this area! I hope the townspeople can help me as well!”

On His Majesty’s command, everyone started helping out clear the area and clean up all the trash that was thrown around at the square. Within a short time, the area was almost polished and sparkling clean.  
“Alright fighters, you can take some time to prepare for your pokemon battle. Let’s all meet up here at the sound of the mid-afternoon bell!”  
The crowd dispersed and Leon also went to do some business of his own, concerning the merchants who scammed Rose, and will try to get the castle’s pokegolds back. Rose went to take his pokemon currently with him to a physician for a check-up.  
Raihan was all alone with Rotom. The townspeople still wouldn’t look at him and this time Rotom was feeling sorry for him and kept him company. It was then when Duraludon finally made it to the town square following Dragapult.  
“D-Duraludon…!! You’re here!”  
Duraludon happily ran up to Raihan and hugged him. Rotom was happy to see him reunited with a pokemon of his own, but felt a little lonely. It wanted to leave them but then Raihan called it over.  
“Hey Rotom, I want you to meet my partner pokemon too! This is my Duraludon!”  
Rotom floated over and smiled at Duraludon. Duraludon smiled back, happy to meet a new friend. There wasn’t much else to do so the four decided to take a stroll through town. It was very clear that the townspeople were actively avoiding him, but then again his clothes still smelled like rotten trash, but there wasn’t enough time to go back to the castle and change.  
He found himself walking back to the area where he first met Leon, except this time there was some shaddy cloaked fellow loitering around in the same alleyway. Raihan walked up to him to ask why he was there, but the mysterious man spoke first.  
“You want to learn a powerful move for that Duraludon there? Too bad, come back when you’re the King of Galar…”  
“Tch…”  
Raihan thought the man was pretty rude, asking him to become king as if it were the easiest task in the world. A new powerful move would be great for Duraludon, but the requirements were a little too hard to meet. Raihan tried to bargain.  
“What if I told you that I haven’t defeated the king, but I bedded-”  
Dragapult wrapped his tail around his neck and dragged him out of there. Duraludon followed them behind but was telling Dragapult not to hurt his trainer. Rotom couldn’t help but laugh at Raihan for being dumb.

They went back to the square, and it was almost time for the match. Even Rose was waiting there for Leon to come back. Leon handed Raihan back his bag before he left, but there wasn’t much in there that could help him. He then remembered he still had the pouch full of the strange crystals he got from the knight from that fateful night.  
“Hey Duraludon, maybe you’d know what these things are?”  
Raihan handed him the pouch and Duraludon peeked inside. Duraludon threw the entire pouch in his mouth, but coughed out the pouch only shortly after.  
“Wha- What did you do that for!? Are they even edible?”  
Duraludon hunched over, clutching onto his stomach.  
“Unbelievable, Duraludon! We’re about to have a match, you can’t get sick now!”  
Raihan was getting worried. Who knows what Rose had in store for him if he were to win…  
Duraludon then coughed out a big beam of energy up in the air, and was stunned a bit right after. Raihan noticed it looked similar to a move he’s seen before, a move that Lord Lance’s Dragonite used back when he visited Hammerlocke when he was still a squire.  
“Whoa, Duraludon! Did you just learn Hyper Beam!?”  
It seemed like those strange crystals made his Duraludon stronger, he’s going to have to ask that knight to bring him back more later.

Leon came back to the town square on his Charizard, and posed as he landed right on the stage. He called it his ‘Charizard-pose’. The townspeople had all gathered around the square and they were cheering at his flashy entrance.  
Leon turned to Raihan. “Haha, I've been practicing it since we’ve taken our little break!”  
Raihan turned away, feeling a tiny bit angry at him for putting him in this new position, but grateful that he now has a second chance to stay alive.  
“Alright, is everyone here ready!?”  
Rose and Raihan got into their positions on the newly drawn out pokemon battle field on the ground in the middle of the town square.  
“Okay, let’s start! I hope everyone here will have a _champion time_!”

Raihan called for his Duraludon and Rose called for his Copperajah. They were quite evenly matched, but Duraludon had to be careful because Copperajah knew some ground-type moves. Raihan was commanding his Duraludon to use Body Press, while Rose was commanding his Copperajah to use High Horsepower. Duraludon was faster and able to land more hits, but any blow from Copperajah could put his Duraludon into a deadly state.  
Raihan could tell his pokemon was getting tired. Rose was also worried because his Copperajah hasn’t fought much ever since he lost to Leon ten years ago. Raihan hasn’t asked his Duraludon to use the new move he learned yet since he knew using a Hyper Beam would leave his pokemon in a vulnerable position if it didn’t finish off the opponent. Even Duraludon wanted to use the move, and was looking back at Raihan for his approval.  
“Alright, fine! I guess it’s now or never, Duraludon! Concentrate and focus on the target! Let’s make the last one count, I believe in you!”  
Duraludon locked onto Copperajah, and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. Copperajah charged at him to land another High Horsepower, but Duraludon dodged just in the nick of time and had her slam into a building wall. Duraludon then planted his arms to the ground and got ready to fire a Hyper Beam!  
The beam of energy was so powerful it even destroyed the entire building behind Copperajah. Duraludon had landed a critical hit! Thankfully no one was inside and none of the townspeople got injured while watching the battle. Copperajah fainted and Rose clenched his fists. Leon announced the battle status, but then Rose’s Perrserker stepped onto the field.  
“Oh!? It looks like it’s not over yet, Rose still has one more pokemon-”  
“Damn it, Leon! S-Stop making this hard for me! I clearly won!”  
Raihan yelled out to him. His Duraludon was tired and waddled back to him. He didn’t have any herb powders to heal him back to a healthy state since he was too broke to buy anything from the apothecary, thanks to a certain someone.  
Rotom then stepped onto the field. Moved by how Raihan commanded Duraludon and witnessing the strong bond between them, Rotom felt compelled to fight for him.  
“Well, it looks like you do have another pokemon Raihan! The battle must go on!”  
Raihan looked at Rotom.  
“What!? R-Really, Rotom!? You’ll fight for me?”  
Rotom smiled and nodded. It was getting ready to charge up some electric moves.  
“Thanks a lot, Rotom! I guess you’re going to be another one of my partners now!”  
Rotom cheered, but it was already very familiar with its opponent and it could see the fear in her eyes. It had already knocked it out once with a Thunder, so it can definitely do that again!  
Rotom charged up a Thunder, and Perrserker already gave up, running back to Rose and forfeiting the match.  
“Haha! Looks like you’re already strong and powerful huh, Rotom?”

The townspeople cheered for Raihan as if they had already forgotten all the horrible things Rose and Oleana had accused him of, not that they were true to begin with. Rose humbly accepted his defeat, and handed his crown to Leon for him to wear. He applauded Raihan for his win, as it helped him remember how fun pokemon battles were. After saying a few words to the townspeople, Leon and Raihan both hopped on Charizard’s back to fly back to the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the end  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> of this fic only

“Let’s get you out of those dirty clothes and bathed, Raihan.”  
“Come on, Leon. You can just land at the castle entrance. I’m very sure I smell… putrid. Even Charizard looks like he wants to gag.”  
It was true that Charizard’s face looked a little green, but Leon wasn’t saying anything otherwise. Instead he turned around and kissed Raihan in all of his filth.  
“I don’t think you’re dirty either Raihan… and you’ve even licked my-”  
“A-alright, Leon! This situation is a little different… Let’s consider Charizard’s feelings here!”  
Charizard swooped down and landed on top of the castle’s keep. There was no one else there currently, so Raihan decided to just take off all his clothes. Charizard immediately burned them with a Flamethrower because he couldn’t stand to smell anything that wasn’t burnt ash at the moment.  
“Charizard! We could have washed those!”  
Leon took off his mantle and let Raihan use it to cover up as they descended back indoors. He took him to the castle’s private bathing area.

“Wow… I’ve passed by here many times before while patrolling, but I’ve never looked inside.”  
Raihan scrubbed himself down first before joining Leon in the same wooden tub.  
“You wouldn’t be able to, the rooms are locked after using… but I think I always forgot to lock it while I was using it, haha… No one dared to check anyway.”  
Raihan was now regretting all his missed opportunities. Leon moved to sit in front of him and lean back on his chest. Raihan helped him wash his hair with soap.  
“Hey Leon…”  
“Hmmm?”  
Raihan hugged him. “I can’t stop thinking about those words you said earlier…”  
“Huh? What did I say again?”  
“That you wanted to marry me and become my wife.”  
“Wha- I never said that!”  
“You did when you said ‘he will instead become my royal bodyguard and serve by my side forever!’ I just added the last bit that you were thinking at the time.”  
Leon blushed. “Haha… did it really sound like that?”  
“It did, and I accept your proposal.” Raihan turned him around and kissed him. He leaned forward and plunged him into the water to rinse off the soap, but quickly pulled him back up again.  
“R-Raihan!”  
“Haha! You’re so cute… I really love you, Leon!”  
Leon’s face became more red, but he didn’t say anything, leaving Raihan a bit worried.  
“So…? Do you feel the same way?” Raihan smiled innocently, unlike the usual way he would when he teased him.  
“Nnnnn…” Leon felt like he lost. He wanted to be the one to say it first but Raihan beat him to it. “... Of course I do! I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else…”  
Now Raihan was the one with the reddest face in the room.  
“L-Leon…”  
He opened his arms to hug him, but was met with a splash of water to his face.  
“I love you, Raihan… But I’m not going to marry you until you beat me in a pokemon battle!”  
“Wha- Why do you have to ruin this moment!?”  
“Huh? What do you mean?”  
“Don’t you know how hard it is to win against you!? Do you want to marry me or not!? Plus, if I win, you won’t be the King of Galar anymore! Do you _really_ want to live in a region ruled by me!? Oh, the things I’ll require you to do for me every night-”  
“Ahhhh! I’ll face them head-on! I’ll still be waiting for the day you beat me in a battle!”  
Raihan stood up. “You’re so stubborn Leon! Fine! I’ll go out and train right now so that day comes faster! Not only will I beat you in a pokemon battle, I’ll make sure you’ll completely forget how to wear clothes because you’ll never put them on ever again once I’m king!”  
Raihan climbed out of the tub and dried himself off. Leon got up after him feeling flushed and dizzy.  
“Wha- I c-can’t believe you’d say something like that! Well, I’m going to work hard too so you don’t win!”  
“Let me marry you then!”  
“N-No!”

They had forgotten to bring a new change of clothes to the bath. Leon was busy drying himself off, and Raihan just thought of a clever plan to tease him again. He put on his tunic, surcoat, and then the mantle. There was no way he was going to put on the king’s crown but he couldn’t find his pants or underwear anywhere. At least the surcoat covered down to his knees. He didn’t think Leon had anticipated him doing something like this.  
Leon turned around after drying his hair as much as he could, only to realize Raihan was wearing his clothes.  
“R-Raihan! What am I going to wear…”  
“Your pants and undergarments, obviously! So where did you hide them?”  
“...”  
Leon stayed silent. Raihan thought it was strange, and kept pestering him for an answer. Leon’s face got redder and then he sat on the ground, covering himself up since he was getting cold.  
“I… I didn’t wear any…”  
“Wh-What do you mean you didn’t wear any!? You were outside for the entire day! W-where you really…”  
“I- I didn’t have time! Plus I’m sure no one noticed! The surcoat is really long…”  
“I can’t believe you Leon… Your first day being king and you forgot to put on-”  
“I said I didn’t have time, Raihan! I-it’s all your fault too! You didn’t let me sleep earlier, and we did it again two more times after! I ended up waking up late and...”  
Raihan was clearly thinking about other things. He had the same spaced out expression just like when he asked about where he was from when they first met. Raihan picked up the crown and put it on Leon’s head.  
“Leon, just stay like that for a bit…”  
“Wha-”  
Raihan lifted the surcoat over his already hard cock and started stroking himself in front of Leon.  
“Leon, this is your fault that I’m so fucked up! I’m gonna cum!”  
Before Leon could even speak, his face was covered in jizz. Some even got on his crown. Feeling a bit guilty now, he took off all the clothes he was wearing and picked up Leon’s crown to wash in a pail of clean water. Raihan tried his best to polish the crown with a clean cloth he found.

Leon got up to wash his face and put his clothes back on. He couldn’t find the words to say to him when he blamed him for his own vulgar behaviour. He peeked outside the bath door and saw a servant walk by. He quickly asked him to bring him another change of clothes for Raihan. The servant left and came back shortly after with the clothes, and also Raihan’s old polished armor. He brought them back into the room, but noticed Raihan was already trying to wrap his mantle around his privates.  
“Here, wear this instead.”  
Leon passed him back his old clothes.  
“Ah! My armor! I missed wearing it…”  
Raihan put his armor back on and gave Leon back his mantle. “Did you at least ask for another pair of underwear and trousers?”  
“Ahh… I forgot…” He quickly looked outside again but the servant was gone. “Y-You’re just going to have to escort me back to my room…”  
“Alright, but I doubt anyone would dare attack the king anyway.”

“Nnnn… Raihan…”  
On the way back to his room, Raihan kept groping his ass while they were walking. It was true that nobody else would dare attack the king; everyone except for his newly hired bodyguard. Once they were there, Leon quickly showed Raihan that his room was going to be next to his.  
“Why would I need another room?”  
“What do you mean? Of course you do, your old one is too far!”  
His old room was located in a different area in the castle but that wasn’t what he meant.  
“I’m your bodyguard right? It only makes sense for me to stay in your room to keep you protected!”  
“Ah…”  
Leon was starting to realize his biggest threat was Raihan himself. He would never get any sleep at night if they shared a room.  
“Let the pokemon have it!”  
Duraludon was already in his room and opened the door. Behind him were the rest of Leon’s pokemon and Rotom.  
“See, even the pokemon think I should be staying in your room!”  
They really haven’t said anything, but Raihan walked back and went inside Leon’s room.  
“W-wait up!”  
Once they were both inside, Raihan started looking around. Leon didn’t really have much except for books all around his desk. He flopped on his bed and was already feeling drowsy. It had really been a long day. Leon started taking off the mantle and the rest of his clothes.  
“Hmmm? Are we going to bed now?” Raihan turned over to watch him change.  
“Of course not! There’s going to be a banquet, but… there is somewhere more important that I want to take you to...”  
Leon changed into the outfit he wore when he first met Raihan. He put the mantle on and was ready to leave.

…

The evening bell had already rung, and the sun was setting. Leon had a large bag packed up beforehand and brought it along with him. They flew to a forest area outside of the town. There were many wild pokemon around as they continued to walk along a path. Once they found an open area, Leon set his bag down and started unpacking what he brought. There was a pan, and some ingredients among other things.  
“L-Leon… I can’t believe you’re missing out on a banquet for this! You really don’t know how to indulge…”  
“I don’t think my cooking is _that_ bad, Raihan! At least I dont think it was ten years ago… which also was the last time I cooked…”  
Raihan was getting worried, and Charizard didn’t look like it had happy memories about it. Leon wanted to cook curry. Since they’re out in the wilderness and have no means to get back except on Charizard, he didn’t have much of a choice.

“Hey, Leon!! The pot’s burning, slow down!”  
“Ahh! Sorry!”  
They were fanning the fire with the plates they brought. Raihan took over since Leon was clearly not that great at it. Once the curry was at the right heat, he went to stir it with a spoon. Charizard found a few berries to add to the pot. Leon also took out and unwrapped two Slowpoke tails from the bag he brought and put them in. It was starting to smell very appetizing, and soon other wild pokemon were drawn to the smell and appeared to watch them cook.  
“Alright, we can start plating!”

They both sat on a fallen log and started eating. Charizard was eating with the other wild pokemon, hogging the rest of the pot.  
“That’s a total of four Slowpoke tails you’ve gotten, Leon! Does the castle really have that many stashed up?”  
“Ahhh… those were the last two actually… I hope Rose doesn’t get angry about it at the banquet… Haha…”  
“You can be quite sneaky, huh?”  
Leon couldn’t help but reminisce. “I’ve had a lot of practice… back when I was sneaking food in the middle of the night.”  
Leon grinned at him, and that’s when Raihan realized.  
“...!!! You...! You were the one who stole all the food!? Do you know how much trouble those servants gave me!!?”  
“Yeah, they were quite vicious with their yelling. ‘Sir Raihan! Why do you need two portions!? Have you snuck another maiden to your bedside-’”  
“Ugh… I can’t believe this… I was almost stripped of my knighthood status and almost got my hands chopped off!”  
“Haha… Sorry about that, Raihan. At least they thought it was a ghost, all thanks to Dragapult. I really felt bad about it!”  
“Hmph…”  
Leon got up from his seat and took away Raihan’s empty plate to put away.  
“Anyway, there was something I wanted to show you here. We’re not just here to eat curry.”  
He took his hand and led him to another area with a large open field surrounded by trees. What was more surprising, was that his Duraludon was there.  
“Charizard brought him there earlier. He looked like he wanted to come. Don’t worry, this area isn’t too far from town. This was the place I camped at the day before I went to Wyndon castle to challenge and defeat the king in a pokemon battle! ”  
Raihan sat down on the grassy field. His Duraludon was happy to see him, but also too preoccupied with chasing a Butterfree around. Charizard went to fly around and do his own thing.  
Leon sat down, leaning against Raihan’s back. “Hey Raihan… I brought the book with me today. The one you bought for me when we first met. I’ve already read it multiple times...”  
Raihan blushed. “R-Really…? How was it? What’s it about?”  
“Haha, you wouldn’t believe it! It was about a knight and a king!”  
“Is that so…?”  
“Yeah… the king was out in town one day, except he went out disguised as a villager. He wanted to see just how the people of his town lived their day to day lives.”  
“What about the knight?”  
“Hmmm… the knight was a good man, but he had terrible luck with women. He went to town on the same day in hopes to turn his luck around…”  
Raihan was getting interested in the story. It sounded just like his and Leon’s. “And?? What happened after?”  
“And… he saw someone with long, flowing hair. Thinking she was a woman, he came up from behind, and groped her breasts! It’s no wonder that he had such terrible luck!”  
“Wha- ...Leon!”  
Raihan figured he was just describing how they met, albeit exaggerating some parts that were _definitely_ not true. He felt like he was the luckiest man alive.  
“Haha! Just kidding. This book is a collection of short stories about pokemon. It’s just as interesting! There were a few poems I liked… do you want to hear some?”  
“Nngh... As long as you’re not going to trick me again…”  
“Haha, I promise I won’t.”  
Leon flipped through the book until he hit the right page and then started reading.  
“Scorbunnies are red, Sobbles are blue…”  
He paused for a brief moment, Raihan was thinking that he was trying to come up with something again…  
“Let me branch poke your-”  
“Alright, they definitely did not write that! They wouldn’t have produced it!”  
“Ah… yeah, but they did anyway. I agree that they shouldn’t have. They’re spreading misinformation. Scorbunnies are more orange than red-”  
“That’s not what I meant! I meant the last bit!”  
Raihan turned around and looked at the page.  
_Let me branch poke your side, like a Grookey would do._  
There was nothing particularly wrong with the poem besides the fact that it sucks. “Huh? Why did you like this one so much?”  
“Well, I like those pokemon a lot! I feel like they’re the perfect partners for children who are just starting out on their own pokemon adventure! But also… I just knew you would think of something else otherwise!”  
Raihan pouted and laid on the grass. Leon was having too much fun teasing him.

It was getting late, and the starry sky was visible. Duraludon had still not given up on catching that Butterfree all this time. They both laid down and stared at the sky in silence. He wished he could stay like this with Leon forever.

Just then, he thought he saw a flicker in the sky. Thinking that he was seeing things, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Leon laid next to him but his eyes were closed and he missed it. He looked back up at the sky and saw more streaks of light fly across.  
“Leon! Look! There’s shooting stars!”  
Leon quickly got up, but there wasn’t anything. After a few seconds, it appeared again.  
“Quick! Make a wish!”  
Raihan got up and shouted. “I WISH I CAN BEAT LEON IN A POKEMON BA-”  
A rock travelled right at him and ricocheted off his helmet, making him topple over back onto his behind.  
“Ouch… what was that!?”  
Raihan searched around the grass, and found a strange rock. It looked the same as the one Leon had for his stone pendant. He picked it up and five red beams of energy appeared coming out of it. They flew straight at Duraludon. Once they all fused into Duraludon’s body, he started growing bigger, his appearance looking different than usual.  
“That’s Amazing, Raihan! I never knew Duraludon could Gigantamax too!”  
Raihan was speechless. He never thought he would be able to have his pokemon grow larger so soon! At some point in time while Duraludon was growing bigger, Butterfree got caught beneath Duraludon’s foot as he was stomping around, and got completely smushed and fainted. RIP Butterfree.  
“Duraludon is so tall…” Raihan couldn’t stop thinking how strong his pokemon had gotten in such a short time since meeting Leon.  
“Yeah… he looks like he could scrape the sky… or something...”  
Duraludon was sad that Butterfree was gone, but then saw a few bird pokemon fly around, and started chasing after them. The land around shook with his every step. He finally caught a bird pokemon in his hands! It was a Xatu. As soon as he did, his transformation time ran out, and he shrank back down to his normal size. Duraludon ran back towards Raihan. Xatu landed as well, and stood next to them.

Raihan remembered that there was a legend about Xatu where, if you stared at its right eye, sometimes you may be able to see glimpses of what would happen in the future. He stared into its eye, and in the pitch black darkness, he thought he saw himself sitting on the king’s throne inside the castle. Leon was there with him too, on his knees in front of him, sucking on his dick. He wasn’t wearing anything except for a matching gold band on his left ring finger. It was definitely just a figment of his vivid imagination, and Xatu flew away. He turned to Leon and embraced him. He never felt happier to be able to serve the king right by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Now that you've read all 12 chapters, I just wanna say thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> shameless self-promoting link: [twitter (18+)](https://twitter.com/mkrcry)


End file.
